Une école pas comme les autres
by Kemii
Summary: Naruto n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il fugue sans arrêt, son oncle en a marre. Il a décidé de mettre sa menace à exécution. Envoyer le garnement dans l'école spécialisée qui l'a contacté.
1. Chapter 1

**Voila c'est l'histoire que j'ai écrite le plus récemment, vu que l'autre date de deux ans. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) **

**Auteur : **Kemii

**Genre :** OOC , Fantastique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto !

**Couples :** Yaoi (Homophobes s'abstenir ...) Sasuke x Naruto (principal) + d'autres

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

« Naruto !

-Hm ?

-Tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité d'écouter mon cours ! C'est important !

-Hm… pas envie ! 'Scuse !!

-Na… »

Mais enl'espace d'une seconde, le jeune homme avait atteint la fenêtre, l'ouvrant d'un rapide mouvement du poignet devenu habituel**.** Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme qui le regardait bouche bée.

« A la prochaine surtout ! Vous êtes plutôt charmante ! »

Et à la vue du sourire éclatant que lui adressa son élève, le tutrice s'empourpra légèrement, le regardant sauter la balustrade pour rejoindre le sol de l'étage inférieur d'un bond contrôlé. Ne se retournant pas une seule fois, _il se mit_ à courir sentant tout de même le regard de la jeune femme sur sa nuque. Un rictus se forma sur sa bouche durant sa course dans sa course. « C'est si simple de manipuler les gens… » Un éclat de rire sadique franchit ses lèvres et il tourna au coin du portail de l'orphelinat, disparaissant du champ de vision de son professeur encore à la fenêtre.

Se redressant, cette dernière eue un soubresaut, reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle s'affola.

« Aaaaah !! Je n'ai même pas réagis ! Son satané sourire !! Je ne peux quand même pas me laisser influencer aussi facilement si ? »

Elle réfléchissait ainsi toute seule, ne prenant pas garde aux bruits de pas derrière la portede la salle de cours, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Un « toc » sonore et elle sursauta, tournant vivement son regard vers l'entrée de bois brut. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure la personne imposante du chef de l'orphelinat. Son regard bleu électrique se posa sur l'enseignante encore à côté de la fenêtre, un sourire étirant lentement les commissures de ses lèvres. Il dit alors d'une voix claire :

« Le cours se passe bien ? »

La tutrice se mit à triturer frénétiquement ses doigts, n'osant affronter les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Elle se mit à bafouiller :

« Euh… en faite … euh … bin … Naruto… il… euh…

-Il quoi ?

-Il… s'est enfuit… »

La dernière phrase ayant été prononcé d'une toute petite voix, l'homme eut du mal à la comprendre, mais regardant les recoins de la salle il s'aperçut que l'élève avait par sa fuite laissé sa place vacante.

« Il est parti ?

-O… oui… mais il… il va revenir, je vous le promets !! »

Le tout accompagné d'un petit sourire nerveux et hésitant. La voix de l'homme se fit froide et il toisa la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes nouvelle ici, non ?

-Euh… oui.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que Naruto s'enfuit, il y a eu d'autres tuteurs avant vous. Nous avons eu beaucoup d'ennuis vous savez… Plusieurs professeurs ont « pété les plombs » a cause de la manie de cet élève de s'enfuir à chaque cours ou de dormir pendant la séance. Vous ne pouvez comprendre étant donné que c'est votre premier jour. Mais, je ne souhaite pas que vous partiez en dépression comme vos prédécesseurs ou que vous portiez plainte. Alors je m'excuse de devoir vous annoncez cela, mais vos fonctions prennent fin dès maintenant**.** Naruto savait que c'était sa dernière chance et il a encore dépassé les bornes, il va être envoyé dans une école spécialisée qui vient de prendre contact avec nous. Excusez-moi encore de vous renvoyer aussi vite. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Il tourna les talons sous l'œil ébahit de la jeune femme ; elle l'entendit alors dire à l'un des gardes postés dans le couloir :

« Partez à sa recherche et amenez-le moi directement à votre retour. »

Elle s'effondra alors sur une chaise encore sous le choc des paroles prononcées par son ancien patron. La tête dans les mains, elle pensait. Les larmes coulaient malgré elle, et la seule parole qu'elle prononça ce fut :

« Que va dire Mère quand elle apprendra que j'ai était renvoyée dès le premier jour ? »

Naruto courait toujours, il savait que les hommes de main de son oncle ne tarderaient pas a partir à sa recherche. Il devait de ce fait trouver au plus vite un endroit où se cacher. Sur ces pensées, il accéléra le pas virant à quelques angles de rue jusqu'à sortir de la ville.

« La colline des Hokage Naruto !

-Oui merci Kyuubi, mais j'avais l'intention d'y aller avant que tu n'y penses mon chou.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-T'appeler comment mon chou ?

-Comme ça !! »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, continuant toujours sa course. Le sentier sur lequel il courait montait en pente douce, le ralentissant légèrement. Il tourna une dernière fois à droite et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ce lieu, il la connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir maintes et maintes fois parcourue, pour s'y être perdu parfois aussi, pour y avoir passer des nuits à la belle étoile, entouré de ses amis, dans les quelques clairières qui parsemaient l'étendue touffue de buissons et d'arbres gigantesques. Alors il lui arrivait parfois de fermer les yeux et de se diriger seulement à l'instinct, parcourant les arbres proches du bout des doigts, ses pieds foulant la terre battue des sentiers malmenés par les saisons et le temps qui passe. Et quand il fermait les yeux, il avait cette impression d'appartenir totalement à la forêt, de faire partie à la fois des arbres, des roches, des pousses d'herbe et même du vent dans les branchages. Il imaginait le goût des baies mûres et avait la sensation de les goûter réellement, tellement le nombre de ces fruits avalés était important pour lui.

Naruto s'était ralenti depuis longtemps, il marchait maintenant d'un pas, à une allure normale, quand il sortit de la forêt et dégagea le passage, envahi par les buissons, sur une falaise escarpée qui plongeait dans la mer, calme à ce moment-là. Comme à chaque fois, il retint sa respiration devant le spectacle. Cette étendue d'eau salée avait à cet instant la teinte bleutée du ciel qui s'y reflétait, les vagues venant lécher la paroi rocheuse de la falaise, cette eau scintillante faisait s'embuer les yeux qui la fixaient trop longtemps mais quiconque approchait ne pouvait s'en détacher, malgré les picotements.

Naruto faisait partie de ces personnes ; ses yeux ne pouvaient se détourner alors il s'approcha du bord puis s'affala sur le sol, fixant toujours la mer. Une boule translucide et rosée apparut alors à sa gauche, mais le jeune homme ne lui accorda pas un regard. Deux yeux s'ouvrirent sur la petite sphère, deux yeux d'un rouge de feu et semblaient mécontents, fixant désespérément le jeune homme. Une voix s'éleva alors, semblant s'échapper de la boule :

« Naruto faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de te droguer avec la mer !

-Hm…

-Tu te rends compte que tu passes tes journées à…

-Pas toutes mes journées, juste deux heures par jour le matin et le soir.

-Tu chipotes… toujours est-il que tu pourrais un jour tomber si tu continues à t'approcher aussi près du vide sans regarder.

-J'ai l'habitude Kyuu…

-C'est pas une raison, regarde comment a fini…

-Tais toi !

-Hm… Fais attention c'est tout ce que je voulais dire …

-Oui je ferais attention. »

Un bruit d'herbe foulée se fit entendre derrière eux. Naruto ne se retourna même pas, il savait qui c'était, seule cette personne connaissait aussi cet endroit. Il perçut juste les pas se rapprocher et quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Naruto… C'est devenu la folie là-bas… Tout le monde est à ta recherche.

- Je sais.

- Si tu savais vraiment tu ne ferais pas ce que tu fais là.

- Iruka, tu es vieux jeu.

- Quel rapport !?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être enfermé… L'avantage pour une fois c'est que j'avais une tutrice plutôt pas mal…

- Naruto… t'es un cas désespéré !

- Ne me dis pas que tu la trouvais laide…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des femmes.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… »

Le silence planait à nouveau et le dernier venu savait qu'il devrait annoncer à un moment ou a un autre la sentence prise par l'oncle de Naruto. C'était dur… Il voulait laisser un petit instant avant de devoir apprendre la triste nouvelle au jeune homme, alors il ne rajouta rien de plus et se mit à admirer le paysage, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. C'était lui qui avait montré à Naruto cet endroit, et en mémoire aux anciennes civilisations, tout les deux l'avaient baptisée « La colline des Hokage ». C'est un beau nom comme l'avait si bien dit Naruto quand ils l'avaient trouvé. Naruto avait fait une remarque sur sa tutrice mais Iruka n'y avait prêté aucune attention. En effet il n'était pas attiré par la gente féminine. Oui, Iruka était de l'autre bord, préférant les formes rectilignes des hommes aux formes arrondies des femmes. Naruto le savait mais il avait tendance à l'oublier. De son côté, il se savait parfaitement hétéro, n'ayant jamais était attiré par les personnes du même sexe que lui. Il tourna les yeux vers le brun à côté de lui, se disant que s'il avait comme lui, il aurait sûrement eût un franc succès auprès de la gente féminine. En effet malgré une cicatrice barrant horizontalement l'arrête de son nez, il était plutôt charmant. Doté d'une queue de cheval châtain et de deux yeux marrons foncés qui donnait à son visage un éclat vif, il était aussi bien bâti, grand, fort, et viril. Mais son petit plus était son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne. Mais malgré tout, malgré toute l'intelligence dont il faisait preuve, il avait une grande faiblesse : il était naïf. Son altruisme sans limites le poussait à faire passer les autres avant lui, toujours, à ses dépends même, surtout quand cela devait le blesser lui-même, dans sa personne. Il était trop gentil, voila ce que pensait Naruto lorsqu'il le regardait. Le plus âgé des deux poussa un soupir puis tourna son regard vers son cadet. Après un dernier soupir, il déclara :

« Tu sais que c'était ta dernière chance ?

- Je sais.

- Tu connais la nature de ta sanction aussi ?

- Oui…

- Tu vas partir dans cette école sans remord ?

- Aucun remord et même la tête haute. Tu sais Iruka… je veux à tout prix quitter cet endroit. Je hais cet orphelinat, je hais mon oncle, je hais mes tuteurs, je hais mes cours… Je veux partir.

- Tu me laisseras alors ?

- Iruka… Je garderais contact avec toi, je te le promets…

- De toute manière j'ai été désigné pour t'accompagner là-bas le premier jour…

- Tu pourras voir mon nouvel enfer comme ça… On part quand ?

- Demain… à la première heure. »

Naruto tourna son regard vers son aîné et vit toute la tristesse que leur séparation lui causait. Il ne voulait pas le rendre triste mais il avait tellement souhaité partir de cet endroit maudit pour lui qu'il ne se laisserait pas gagner par les sentiments, il devait être fort, pour survivre. Il dit alors doucement :

« C'est une école spécialisée, il paraît…

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire forcément pour les fous ou les délinquants juvéniles.

- Mmh… j'aurais bien ma place dans un asile aussi…

- Naruto !!

- Je déconne, tu sais très bien que c'est de l'ironie. Même dans un asile, ils ne me supporteraient pas…

- Naruto…

- Vivement demain ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, tendant le poing vers l'immensité salée. Criant le plus fort possible :

« Adieu !! Bientôt la liberté ! Adieu et à jamais je l'espère ! »

Iruka se contenta de le regarder, retenant à grande peine les torrents de larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger à tout instant. Naruto se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant sur le visage mais quand il vit l'état de son ami, celui-ci s'atténua quelque peu. Il se pencha vers lui, lui faisant relever le visage d'un doigt sur le menton. Les yeux azurs plongés dans les yeux marron.

« On se reverra, ne t'en fait pas Iruka…

- Oui mais je vais être seul ici maintenant… Plus de balades sur les coteaux, plus de batailles d'eau quand on se baigne l'été, plus de…

- Chut… ne pense pas à ça ! Pense à mon avenir, pense à quand je viendrais te chercher pour partir à l'aventure sur les routes !

- Oui, oui…

- Souris moi ! »

Celui assis adressa un sourire hésitant vers celui debout mais cela suffit à Naruto, qui lui sourit gaiement.

« Allez en route ! Je suis prêt à affronter les foudres de mon oncle ! Je pourrais même lui tirer la langue j'en suis sûr !

- Naruto tu ne changeras jamais…

- Héhé … beh non ! »

Ils partirent ainsi, sous la bonne humeur communicative du plus jeune auprès de l'aîné, qui finit par oublier que c'était sa dernière soirée à rire avec lui…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (J'sens que je vais avoir la flegme de le faire à chaque début de chapitre xD) mais à Kishimoto.

Merci pour les quelques reviews , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ) (J'ai pioché certaines idées dans des films ou livres, alors si vous voyez des ressemblances ne pas s'étonner...)

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il mettrait les pieds dans ce genre d'école, Naruto n'y aurait jamais cru. Avec ses grandes tours rondes, ses grilles de fer forgé, le tout taillé dans la pierre brute, cette école pouvait donner des frissons si un malheureux visiteur arrivait en pleine nuit au milieu d'un violent orage. Mais voila, Iruka et Naruto arrivaient tôt le matin, par un ciel sans nuage et, de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser intimider aussi facilement. Aussi quand Iruka s'arrêta devant le portail, en attendant l'ouverture des deux imposants battants qui barraient l'entrée, le vieil homme qui s'approcha du portail en claudiquant les trouva la bouche et les yeux écarquillés comme une soucoupe. Le nouveau venu avait un bandage autour de la tête, une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le menton, un œil était caché par ses pansements et aucune émotion n'était trahie par ce visage terne, fermé etlégèrement effrayant. Il se mit près du portail et questionna le conducteur par la fenêtre ouverte :

« Vous êtes ?

- Iruka Umino, j'accompagne Naruto Uzumaki, le nouvel élève qui devait arriver aujourd'hui.

- Hm ... Ah oui, je vois. Je vais vous ouvrir alors. »

Il se pencha vers l'un des piliers soutenant le grand portail, posant sa main sur la pierre, et le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Naruto chuchota alors précipitamment à Iruka :

« Comment il a fait ça ?

- Il doit y avoir un bouton quelque part.

- Tu crois ?

- Hm... je crois en effet ... »

Le jeune homme se tût alors et se contenta de détourner son regard de l'homme qui leur avait ouvert, quand Iruka passa devant lui.  L'allée déboucha sur une immense cour carrée, gravillonnée, entourée d'arcades hautes formant de longs couloirs qui s'enfonçaient dans le bâtiment. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Naruto poussa le battant de sa portière et posa un pied sur le sol. Il se releva enfin et put admirer de toute sa hauteur l'endroit dans lequel il venait de pénétrer. Il était bouche bée. De hauts lierres et autres arbres étaient de telle manière que dans un autre endroit il aurait fait presque nuit, mais ici le soleil semblait percer à travers les feuillages et autres obstacles de manière à ce que le lieu soit fortement éclairé, donnant à l'espace un aspect presque irréel. Iruka était plongé dans une grande conversation avec l'homme qui leur avait ouvert et, de toute évidence, à la vue du pli qui lui barrait le front, il semblait ne pas apprécier cette discussion. Naruto s'approcha d'eux, Iruka se tourna automatiquement vers lui. Il lui annonça : « Naruto, apparemment je n'ai pas le droit de t'accompagner dans la visite de cet établissement, il m'est interdit de passer les portes de cet endroit. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Je suis grand tu sais ...

- Oui mais j'aurais aimé être là pour ton premier jour.

- Bah je te ferais visiter un autre jour, quand je serais habitué aux lieux !

- Hm ... oui. Alors je vais y aller. Tu me promets que ça va aller ?

- Promis. Allez vas y, sinon tu risques de te faire virer à coups de canne. »

Le plus vieux des deux pouffa légèrement, puis d'un bref mouvement de la main il ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto.

« Fais attention à toi.

      - Chef oui chef !

-  T'es bête ... »

Naruto était un peu triste de devoir faire la visite tout seul, et surtout en compagnie de l'homme à l'allure sinistre, mais si Iruka ne pouvait pas venir alors il ne fallait pas en faire tout un drame. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, il était bien assez grand pour se débrouiller par lui-même. Alors fermement décidé à faire bonne impression, il se posta à côté de l'homme aux aspects surprenants et regarda la voiture d'Iruka repartir dans l'autre sens. Les larmes auraient pu couler sur les joues de Naruto mais voila, cela faisait près de 4 ans qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, depuis l'accident et ce n'était sûrement pas une séparation avec quelqu'un qu'il ne tarderait à revoir, qui allait le transformer en fontaine. La voiture disparut de son champ de vision et Naruto se tourna vers l'homme à sa droite. Il dit d'une voix enjouée : « En route ? »

L'homme le fixa, le visage dénué d'expression et se mit à marcher, passant par une porte cachée, le jeune homme sur ses talons.

            Après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers les dédales de couloir, l'homme s'arrêta devant une porte. Naruto le percuta de plein fouet et tomba sur le sol. L'homme ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de dire :

« C'est ici.

            -Ouai merci

-... »

Le jeune homme soupira, exaspéré, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts pour une fois. Il se releva seul, étant donné que l'homme n'avait pas fait un mouvement pour l'aider. Il remit ses vêtements en place et la porte s'ouvrit. Se cachait derrière un immense amphithéâtre, capable de contenir des dizaines d'élèves. Il entendit alors son accompagnateur lui dire faiblement d'avancer, et quand il s'exécuta il perçut le bruit de la porte qui se refermait dans son dos.

« Voici donc notre nouvel élève ! »

Naruto sursauta puis tourna son regard vers la sourcede la voix.  C'était une femme blonde à forte poitrine. Elle lui souriait, les yeux brillants d'intelligence. « Je m'appelle Tsunade et je suis ici la directrice de cet établissement. Les autres élèves n'ont pas cour aujourd'hui c'est le moment idéal pour te faire passer les tests.

- Tests ?

- Oui pour être accepté dans cette école. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec méfiance.

« Vas t'asseoir je te prie. »

Il s'exécuta et elle s'approcha de lui, une feuille à la main.

« Voici la première partie du test, tu as une demi heure fit elle.

- Je n'ai pas de stylo.

- Si... sur ta table. »

Il regarda son bureau. Effectivement il y avait un stylo mais Naruto ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu quand il s'était assis. Il se mit à regarder sa feuille, elle était totalement blanche. Il leva les yeux, prêt à s'exclamer mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle. Il se souvint alors de la seule parole qu'avait prononcé l'homme qui l'avait accompagné.

« Le secret du test, c'est de lire entre les lignes. »

Et ça fit « tilt » dans l'esprit du blond. « C'est à moi de poser les questions... »

Il se mit alors à écrire : « Où suis-je ? »

Alors des mots se mirent lentement à apparaître sur la surface de la feuille. « Tu le sais déjà. »

Naruto resta perplexe, certes il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais ce n'était pas une idée concrète, c'était même impossible ! Mais n'étant sûr de rien il préféra demander : « La magie ... existe-t-elle ? »

Automatiquement s'écrivit : « Es tu prêt à le savoir ?

- Je crois ...

- Alors oui la magie existe ... Elle est en toi, elle fait partie de toi. Elle est aussi tout ce qui t'entoure. Elle est un tout en étant rien. Feu, Terre, Eau, Air. Ils font partie de toi. Es tu prêt à apprendre ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors passe la porte du fond et surtout laisse toi guider par ton cœur... Attends toi à voir des choses qui défient l'imagination. »

Naruto fixa la feuille longuement. Il la plia et la mit dans sa poche, on ne sait ce qui pourrait arriver. Obéissant à l'ordre donné, il se dirigea vers la porte, à son approche celle-ci cliqueta et s'ouvrit. Tsunade l'attentait derrière, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

« Tu as réussi la première partie, suis moi. »

Il obtempéra comme par automatisme, la suivant à travers les couloirs jusqu'à déboucher sur une autre cour. Elle s'arrêta enfin puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Il est temps de savoir quel est ton élément. Ferme les yeux et laisse toi aller... »

Il ferma alors étroitement ses paupières, se concentrant sur tout ce qui l'entourait, du bruit du vent jusqu'au bourdonnement d'un insecte. Une voix lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

« Détends toi ... »

Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et il se laissa juste porter par les sensations qui grondaient en lui.  Le vent sur sa peau... Il le voulait violent, aussi violent que tous ses sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Alors tout se mit à tourbillonner, sifflant sauvagement à son oreille, faisant voler ses cheveux, tournoyer les feuilles, tourmentant le monde et le paysage. « Doucement ... »

La voix était apaisante, alors Naruto se calma, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se mit à ralentir, revenant au pas plutôt que de courir, le vent se fit doux et la tempête ne fut plus qu'une légère brise sur sa joue...

« C'est bien ouvre les yeux maintenant ... »

Lentement les paupières de Naruto se relevèrent au monde. Tout le décor était sens dessus dessous. C'était donc réel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il acceptait ce fait sans se poser de questions, il ne se disait pas que cela pouvait être un rêve, non ça lui arrivait alors c'était réel. C'était aussi simple que ça... Tsunade le regardait, toujours souriante.

« Tu es donc l'air... et tu as un grand pouvoir. Fait bien attention à le contrôler.

- Et la dernière épreuve ... ?

- Celle-ci se déroulera tout au long de l'année.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu le découvriras par toi-même... Bon il est maintenant l'heure pour toi de retrouver tes nouveaux camarades. Ils sont sûrement dans leurs chambres, Danzo  te guidera. »

Naruto lui fit un léger sourire, puis repartit sur les talons de l'homme qui l'avait accueilli...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

Le dit Danzo l'entraîna à nouveau à travers le méandres des bâtiments et Naruto qui tentait de s'y retrouver, pensait désespérément : « Quand je serais seul, je me perdrais et ne retrouverais jamais mon chemin. C'est ainsi que finira Naruto Uzumaki. Mort de faim dans un couloir... Quelle mort pitoyable... » Il soupira, l'homme ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Finalement ils pénétrèrent  dans un couloir où étaient alignées plusieurs portes de part et d'autres des murs. Danzo se tourna vers Naruto et d'une voix monocorde lui dit : « Votre chambre est la deuxième à gauche. Débrouillez vous maintenant. »

            Naruto le regarda surpris, ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on disait à un nouvel arrivant. Il s'était attendu au traditionnel « Si vous avez des questions, il suffit de me demander. » Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le genre de l'homme à faire dans les coutumes. Danzo tourna les talons et disparut dans les escaliers, laissant seul Naruto dans le couloir. Une porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrevoir une tête aux cheveux châtain foncé.

     « - Eyh Shika !! Le vieux est parti ... Tiens c'est qui lui ? Un nouveau ?

- Pousse toi Kiba !! Laisse moi voir !

- Galèèèèèère....

- Ino t'es dans ma chambre, JE décide si je dois me pousser ou non.

- Ah ouai ?

- Oui ! »

Naruto put alors voir la tête du garçon disparaître subitement, une tête blonde prenant sa place. Il perçut alors le bruit mat d'un corps tombant au sol.

« Ino t'était obligée de me pousser aussi fort ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tss... »

La nouvelle tête appartenait à une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui s'avança laissant apparaître son corps mince aux formes tout de même généreuses aux niveaux de la poitrine et du postérieur. Naruto eut un petit sourire appréciateur, malgré sa réticence à la connaître. Avec ses quelques centimètres de talons elle arrivait à peu près au menton de Naruto, ce qu'il constata quand elle s'approcha de lui. Elle le dévisagea longuement.

« C'est toi le nouveau ?

- Non bien sûr, tu vois bien je suis ici depuis mois et des mois...

- Bien envoyé ! laissa échapper une voix provenant de la porte.

- La ferme Kiba ! C'est toi ou pas ?

- Oui répondit Naruto.

- Moi c'est Ino fit elle en lui tendant la main

- Enchanté. Naruto. Répondit il en la lui serrant brièvement.

- Tu es ?

- Euh... commença-t-il

- Ton élément si tu préfères ? s'impatienta la jeune femme en faisant un mouvement nerveux de la main dans l'air comme pour chasser une mouche trop envahissante.

- L'air. Répondit il finalement légèrement tendu

- Comme moi ! s'exclama t elle alors, de toute évidence avec l'air enjoué de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.

- Ah euh ... cool... marmonna-t-il.

- Ouai ! Tu as quel âge ? questionna t elle

- Euh 16 ans ... dit-il a voix basse

- Idem... L'abruti là-bas c'est Kiba. Il est l'Eau et a notre âge.... »

Le jeune homme au fond lui fit un salut frénétique de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Il a l'air un peu niais comme ça, mais il est simpas... »

Le sourire disparut quelque peu de la face du jeune homme et il arrêta son salut.

« Celui que tu as entendu tout à l'heure c'est Shikamaru. Le même age mais il maîtrise la Terre. C'est une feignasse par contre...

     - Ino... s'exprima une voix légèrement étouffée par la distance

     - Tu ne peux le nier, mon chou ... cria t elle en direction de la chambre »

Puis elle se tourna vers Naruto :

« Tu veux voir les autres ? interrogea t-elle

- Euh ouai... répondit il d'un ton morne

- Ils sont à la salle commune... J'vais te montrer !! »

Elle se mit alors à marcher énergiquement vers l'escalier qu'avait emprunté quelques instants auparavant le jeune homme blond, d'ailleurs celui-ci lui emboîta le pas. Kiba était retourné dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

            A travers de nombreux couloirs, où Naruto se demandait toujours comment il ferait pour s'y repérer sans boussole et une carte bien légendée, la jeune femme finis par s'arrêter devant une porte à double battant. Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle ouvrit la porte, faisant un mouvement vers la nouvelle salle et d'une voix enjouée s'exclama : « Bienvenue parmi nous, Naruto. » Commença alors l'enfer ...

            La salle était remplie à ras bord, si je puis dire, de monde. Assis dans des fauteuils, appuyés contre des tables, jouant au baby-foot, regardant la télé, dansant devant une chaîne stéréo, autour d'un bar, en train de jouer aux cartes, mangeant sur une table, endormis dans des sièges, discutant avec animation, lisant, riant, pleurant ( ?? ) , jouant, écrivant des sms, téléphonant, se battant avec humour, lançant des sorts, se disputant. Tout ça dans une pauvre petite salle, remplie d'adolescents en quête de rêves et de futur. La voix d'Ino retentit aux oreilles de Naruto, emplie de chaleur :

  « -     C'est merveilleux non ?

- C'est relatif ... marmonna t il pour toute réponse mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu

- Ici se trouve environ les trois quarts des élèves, certains sont des anciens, d'autres sont des nouveaux arrivants datant environ d'une semaine. Mais ici je dois dire qu'il y a une majorité de nouveaux. »

Ainsi donc le terme de « nouveau » qu'avait employé la blonde quand elle avait accueillis Naruto n'était que quelconque, il pouvait le désigné lui comme les trois cent autres élèves qui venaient d'arriver. Il n'était qu'un membre parmi d'autres. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à tout ce monde, il n'était pas très à l'aise. Personne ne les avaient regardé entrer, ou sinon c'était de brefs regards vite repartis comme ils étaient venus. Naruto remarqua que la diversité au niveau des genres était très importante. Il existait une certaine unité dans les groupes déjà formés mais on ne trouvait tout de même pas deux fois la même personne. Le but étant peut être d'être unique mais de ressembler toute fois aux autres. La théorie de l'originalité sûrement. Naruto se dit qu'avec ses converses délavées, son jean légèrement troué au niveau des genoux et son débardeur blanc il ne risquait pas d'être trop dépaysé. Il s'était attendu à trouver des élèves tirés à quatre épingles mais quand son regard passa sur un punk la crête tendue vers le ciel, il put se dire qu'il s'était largement trompé. Le sigle de « No future » largement inscrit sur le dos de sa veste. « Eh beh c'est joyeux par ici ... »

            « Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a l'air nombreux comme ça, qu'il ne faut pas venir nous voir ! »

            Naruto tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix, c'était un jeune homme tout comme lui, bien en chaire cela dit, avec une touffe de cheveux impressionnante sur la tête ressemblant étrangement à une crinière de lion. Il tenait dans ses mains un sandwich, mais tendit tout de même une main vers Naruto. Celui-ci jaugea la main une nano seconde puis finis par tendre la sienne aussi, pour la serrer brièvement. Le jeune homme sourit.

            « - Moi c'est Choji, j'ai 16 ans comme la plupart des personnes ici présentes et je maîtrise l'Eau. Je suis arrivé la semaine dernière et depuis j'attends les examens prochains pour former les équipes.

- Examens ?

- Oui tu n'es pas au courant ? Ils vont nous faire passer des examens, et en fonction de nos capacités premières que l'on aurait acquises s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte vont jouer un rôle décisif pour savoir dans quelle équipe l'ont va être placé et aussi quel professeur on va pouvoir avoir. Mais toute fois, ce n'est pas vraiment une question de niveau, chaque année ils font plutôt des examens pour avoir des équipes qui contiennent environ chaque élément.  Ils nous font croire que c'est une question de niveau mais je dirais plutôt que c'est une façade, je pense qu'il y aurait trop de compétitivité, quoique ce ne soit pas trop un problème en ce qui me concerne, mais les railleries fuseraient pour ceux qui seraient considérés comme les niveaux en dessous. Je pense aussi que la bonne entente est primordiale pour progresser plus facilement, d'où l'évitement des équipes par niveau. Mais toute fois ils ne vont pas te mettre avec quelqu'un qui maîtrise a peu près bien son élément alors que toi tu ne saurais même pas faire une flammèche ou autre ...

- Je possède l'Air. Répondit Naruto. Je risque pas de faire une flammèche ... »

Choji se mit à rire, d'un rire clair et Naruto consentit à sourire de sa demi plaisanterie.

            « - Si tu veux je peux te présenter aux autres membres du groupe, on va dire ça comme cela hein ... On traîne tous ensemble depuis que chacun de nous est arrivé. On parlera de groupe alors ...

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas... »

Ce Choji lui plaisait bien, il avait un air sympathique et pas si stupide que ça. Naruto se dit alors que cette année allait peut être finalement bien se passer, lui qui avait été si réticent à l'idée de devoir côtoyer autant de personnes d'un seul coup, habitué à la solitude des cours avec un unique professeur. Choji commença à marcher vers un endroit un peu plus reculé de la salle, Ino été déjà partie dans cette direction laissant les deux jeunes hommes à leur discussion, Naruto se mit alors à suivre le jeune homme devant lui, ne se préoccupant pas des regards que certaines personnes de la gente féminine autour de lui pouvaient porter sur sa personne.

            Arrivé au coin de la salle, il trouve alors quelques sièges à moitié défoncés en cercle avec des personnes littéralement vautrées dessus. Naruto haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant qu'un grand nombre de filles étaient assises sur un siège unique en gloussant. Il remarqua que Ino en faisait partie, parlant derrière sa main à une autre jeune fille aux cheveux d'une couleur surprenante, en effet ils sont roses. Au centre, un jeune homme était assis nonchalamment, lisant un journal la tête appuyée contre l'une de ses mains, sa chevelure de jais tombant sur son visage, le cachant en partie. Il ne semblait pas vraiment faire guère attention à la population qui l'entourait, plongé dans sa lecture et quand Choji se mit à parler pour présenter les personnes présentes, il ne leva point les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants.

    « - Donc tu vois Naruto, nous sommes plutôt nombreux. Tu connais déjà Ino. » Elle lui fit un bref signe de la tête. « Ensuite la personne à qui elle parle se prénomme Sakura.. » La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui adressa un sourire et un léger hochement du cou. « A sa droite, la jeune femme aux deux chignons s'appelle Tenten, et derrière elle, en retrait, se trouve Hinata. – elle est très timide, ajouta t-il à l'oreille de Naruto. » La jeune femme en effet se mit à devenir pivoine et détourna son regard vers le sol, contemplant avec envie ses chaussures plates. « Je vois que Temari, Gaara et Kankuro ne sont pas encore arrivés. Tu les verras tout à l'heure, pour le dîner. Sinon celui qui dort c'est Neji – il montra du doigt un jeune homme aux traits fins et la longue chevelure châtain – à côté de lui c'est Lee, il est du genre excité murmura t-il à l'attention de Naruto, puis enfin tu vois Shino et ses éternelles lunettes noires. On a jamais réussi à voir ses yeux rajouta t-il dans un rire. » Naruto consentit à faire un bref sourire. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait cité, tendaient au blond, alternativement, soit un sourire, soit un léger salut de la main, soit un marmonnement qui voulait sûrement dire : « Bonjour » si l'on traduisait. Naruto répondait par les mêmes procédés, ne voulant pas être trop expansif et laisser une part de mystère autour de sa personne. Egocentrique peut être. Il remarqua alors que Choji n'avait pas parlé du jeune homme en train de lire. Peut être attendait il qu'il lui pose la question. Mais il s'en fichait, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi s'intéresserait à ce jeune homme si mystérieux qui n'avait pas relevé une seule fois son visage ? Dont il ne savait toujours pas la couleur de ses yeux, et ce journal dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le titre, et puis... et puis... Non franchement, il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui.

 Peut être un peu ...

Il détourna les yeux du mystérieux personnage au même instant où celui-ci consentait enfin à lever les siens. Il ne vit donc pas les deux charbons qui lui servaient de prunelles, ni le sourire narquois qui étira un millième de seconde ses lèvres fines. Il replongea dans sa lecture au moment où Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Le blond ne voulait pas avouer que cette personne l'intriguait alors comme Choji n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il avait oublié le jeune homme, il ne demanda pas plus de renseignements. Il avait sa fierté tout de même. L'inconnu se leva enfin, il roula précautionneusement son journal, le mit sous son aisselle et releva la tête, ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Naruto. Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé, mais reprit bien vite contenance, les yeux noirs le détaillant, une lueur amusée au fond d'eux qui disparut bien vite quand Naruto la saisit, il crut d'ailleurs l'avoir rêvée. Son visage pourtant point efféminé, avait une certaine finesse, le nez droit et le menton fier, taillé légèrement en pointe, une coiffure à la va vite, ébouriffée sur l'arrière du crâne et deux mèches tombant sur ses yeux sombres les cachant à demi, lui donnant une allure encore plus ténébreuse._« Pas étonnant que toutes les filles soient à ses pieds... Mieux que les dieux grecs ce gars être. » _ne pouvait que penser le blond. Mais à vrai dire il n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier... Mais ça qu'en savait-il ? On ne sait jamais vraiment l'image que l'on peut donner aux autres ... Une moue narquoise se fit sur le visage impassible du plus grand, ce simple geste causa chez Naruto une haine vive._ « Pour qui se prend t-il ? » _pensa t-il avec hargne. Il releva la tête et bomba légèrement le torse, inconsciemment, défiant du regard cet inconnu qui avait osé le sous-estimer de ses yeux. Le sourire s'étira encore un peu, laissant entendre que cette petite rébellion ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, plutôt rire... « Essaye toujours mon mignon » pouvait t-on comprendre...

            Il avança d'un pas vers Naruto puis s'arrêta devant lui, le jaugeant du regard. Un regard si pénétrant qu'il eut l'impression d'être _brûlé. _Il se décala enfin, pas sans avoir lancé une dernière œillade de défi, et le brun passa à côté de lui, sans lui jeter de coup d'œil. Le blond le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte à double battant, et que le claquement sourd quand elle se referma se fit entendre. Il poussa un soupir. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir ... Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers Choji et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit d'un simple mouvement d'épaule accompagné d'un bref :

_« Sasuke. »_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Naruto allait entrer enfin dans sa chambre, non sans avoir réussi à se perdre une bonne vingtaine de fois dans les milliards de couloirs de cette école gigantesque. A la fin il finit par appeler à l'aide Ino, même si cela lui faisait beaucoup honte. Elle lui dit que de toute manière tous les nouveaux s'étaient perdus au moins une fois à leur arrivée, il se sentit alors un peu moins dépaysé. Il posa sa main sur la poignée froide, et la tourna lentement, une crainte innommable qui lui glaçait les entrailles, quand il entendit le déclic de la porte qui s'ouvrait il poussa doucement la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant et un rayon de soleil aveugla pendant quelques secondes les yeux de Naruto. Il battit des paupières, des larmes commençant à perler pour humidifier sa rétine. Quand il fut enfin habitué à la lumière, il se mit à détailler la nouvelle pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande, c'est vrai, mais elle était tout de même assez spacieuse, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre, et on y tenait facilement à quatre personnes. Les lits étaient contre les murs, de chaque côté de la pièce, quatre en tout comme l'avait calculé dans sa tête Naruto, ils étaient tous plein pied et pour plafond avaient des étagères, ainsi que des étagères sous le lit, et puis des étagères à droite du lit, pour toute armoire, et des petites tables de chevet avec encore des étagères à côté de chaque lit. Trop d'étagères, tue l'étagère. Au bout de la pièce, se tenait une sorte de petite plateforme où l'ont pouvait s'asseoir pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Au plafond une lampe et quatre autres pour chaque lit. Les murs d'un blanc écru où pour seule couleur, le vert foncé des armoires et autres étagères. Les lits étaient fait et les couvertures étaient faites de laine grossière beige qui _devait _sûrement gratter.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Naruto apercevait son coude qui dépassait du bord d'une des armoires. A gauche, au fond plus précisément. Il savait à qui, il appartenait mais refusait d'aller voir pour vérifier. Il tourna les yeux vers le centre de la pièce, où se trouvait une pauvre petite table abandonnée et vit qu'à côté, était posée sa valise. Il s'en approcha, la souleva avec effort et se tourna vers les lits. _« Lequel est vide ? » _Il tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes, puis finit par poser ses affaires sur le lit à côté de la porte, du côté gauche de l'entrée. Il ouvrit une étagère au dessus de son lit et vit avec soulagement qu'elle était vide. Il avait touché juste du premier coup. Impressionnant. Il se mit alors à ranger ses affaires en silence, n'entendant que le bruit de la respiration de l'autre personne présente dans la pièce et du froissement des pages d'un livre, qui tournaient.

Le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel, rendant aux couleurs azurs une teinte rougeoyante et l'on aurait pu croire que les éléments de la nature s'étaient enflammés. Naruto était couché sous son lit et fixé de ses yeux vides le plafond vert, l'autre personne n'avait prononcé aucune parole si ce n'est qu'un bref éternuement qui fut vite étouffé. Naruto pensait. Il se demandait comment cela était possible qu'il puisse avoir accepté aussi facilement le fait de posséder des pouvoirs magiques. Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait ... _« Mais es tu une personne sainte d'esprit ? _» Mais bien sûr !! Où peut être était ce juste le fait qu'il savait depuis qu'il était tout bébé qu'il était différent ... L'apparition de Kyuu ... Le fait que quand son moral flanchait le ciel se recouvrait de nuages noirs et le vent soufflait à toute vitesse, alors que quand le bonheur pointait le bout de son nez un ciel d'azur sans nuage faisait fière allure durant quelques jours, quelques heures ... quelques minutes ... Mais s'il avait dit un élément il n'aurait peut être pas dit l'air ... plutôt l'eau ... Pourquoi ? La mer était calme et scintillante quand son esprit l'était aussi mais se déchaînait quand les sentiments grondaient dans sa tête ... et puis il arrivait à faire de jolis dessins dans les flaques d'eau en faisant tourner l'eau de ses mains ... Bien sûr tout le monde peut le faire ... Mais à trente centimètres au dessus de la flaque ? Et puis pourquoi pas le Feu aussi ? Il est vrai qu'il pouvait poser sa main sur une flamme sans ressentir de chaleur ou de simple brûlure ... mais ça il n'en avait parlé à personne ... sauf à Kyuu peut être ... Et puis la Terre ... Il avait fait poussé un arbuste de bien un mètre en moins d'un après midi ... Mais tout cela n'était il pas le fruit du hasard ? Il devait y avoir d'autres personnes qui avaient réalisé ce genre d'exploit, il ne devait pas être le seul... Donc pour lui ce serait l'Air ! Et uniquement l'Air ! Mais ... ce pourrait il que ...

Le fait de penser à Kyuu lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sortir de sa poche depuis son arrivée au lycée. Il prit rapidement son manteau, se leva, se dépoussiéra un peu et d'un mouvement bref ébouriffa sa chevelure déjà en piteux état. Il ne tourna pas son regard vers la deuxième personne et ouvrit la porte, s'engouffrant dans le couloir. C'était repartit pour une partie de labyrinthe géant. Il ne vit donc pas, alors que la porte se refermait, que deux yeux noirs le fixaient dans le reflet de la fenêtre ...

Il traversa les nombreux couloirs, essayant de se remémorer ceux qu'il avait déjà vus. Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à droite, puis à gauche, pour repartir en arrière, pour retourner à droite, pour tourner à gauche pour arriver finalement sous des arcades où devant lui s'étendaient une pelouse miroitante et une mer bleutée à perte de vue. _« Super j'suis carrément arrivé au bord d'un falaise. » _Il s'approcha du bord comme avant quand il vivait encore chez son oncle, s'assit sur le sol et sortit de sa poche une petite boule orangée qui semblait ... respirer.

« - Eyh Kyuu c'est l'heure de se lever. Tu as passé la journée à pioncer dans ma poche. Bouge toi un peu espèce de feignasse !

- Grmblblmblbl ...

- Hein ? Y'a pas de « Non j'ai pas envie » tu te lèves point barre !

- Grmblbl ... tu m'embêtes ...

- Je sais ... Aller debout ... Vas te dégourdir les jambes un peu... »

La boule bizarre se mit alors à remuer doucement et finit par se mettre légèrement à décoller.

Naruto retira alors sa main et la reposa à main le sol, laissant la sphère orangée et un peu flasque flotter dans les airs. Celle-ci se mit à s'étirer lentement, prenant une forme élargie qui s'étendait comme du chewing-gum, _elle_ poussa un soupir, et finis par bailler de façon sonore. Elle se mit alors à bouger, lentement tout d'abord puis prenant de la vitesse peu à peu. Bougeant dans l'air avec grâce. Des pattes étaient apparues, des oreilles aussi, pointues aux bouts blancs et puis une multitude de queues orangées partaient en tout sens, sifflant dans l'air pour cause de la vitesse. Un magnifique renard était ainsi apparu. Flamboyant face au soleil couchant, courant dans le vent, poussant quelques rugissements par ci par là, qui aurait tout fait de ressembler à des rires rauques. Quand il eut finis de gambader joyeusement, il s'arrêta, et s'approche, balançant doucement ses queues multiples dans le vent, et s'asseya sagement devant son _maître_.

« - Kyuu arrête de faire la folle un peu, tu sais bien que l'on doit pas te voir ... »

_... ou devrais je dire une magnifique renarde ?_

« - T'es pas drôle Naruto, tu sais très bien que ça fait des heures que j'ai pas pu courir ainsi.

- Si t'avais continué à dormir et que je t'avais pas réveillé tu serais resté encore plus longtemps sans bouger tu sais ...

- Oui et blablabla ... Tu as toujours raison Naruto. le nargua t-elle

- Oui !... Quoique non ... arrête de te moquer de moi bon sang !

- Tu es trop prévisible Naruto ... souffla t-elle

- Qu'avec toi j'te ferais remarquer...

- A qui tu parles ? fit une voix derrière lui »

Naruto sursauta et Kyuu se roula en boule rapidement pour sauter dans la poche du blondinet, disparaissant à la vue de tous ainsi. Le blond tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et vit avec stupeur que c'était l'autre crétin de tout à l'heure. _Sasuke ..._ Il serra les poings dans l'herbe mais ne dit rien, tentant de garder à tout prix un visage impassible ou tout au moins seulement surpris.

« Je t'ai posé une question reprit la voix froide.

- Et ça me donne le devoir de te répondre ?

- Je pense que la moindre politesse serait de le faire en effet.

- Eh bien ta politesse tu te la carres là où je pense ... »

Il ne réagit pas, du moins Naruto le crois car il a détourné mes yeux de _sa sale tête de vampire_. Il écoute ses pas s'éloigner. _« Le respect avec moi, ça se mérite. » _ Il poussa un soupir et se décida à rentrer à son tour, de toute façon il était l'heure car il entendit au loin une cloche sonner. L'heure du dîner ...

Naruto marchait les mains dans les poches, dans les couloirs sans se soucier de là où il pouvait atterrir, il avançait sans regarder, il avançait en pensant à autre chose. A quoi ? Hahaha mystère et boule de gomme diront nous ... Et puis comme par _magie _une porte apparut au bout d'un couloir. Naruto s'arrêta devant elle et l'ouvrit. Apparut alors à sa vue un immense réfectoire au haut plafond, aux tables disposées un peu partout dans la salle pouvant placer six ou sept personnes, et la longue table tout au bout du gigantesque self. La salle était déjà à moitié remplie d'élèves encore inconnus pour Naruto et celui-ci se mit à chercher un visage familier. Il vit alors Choji qui lui faisait des signes de la main et Sakura – du moins se disait t-il que ce devait être elle – qui lui souriait, alors il s'approcha. Il s'assit sur la place encore libre. Il y avait déjà Ino, Choji – évidemment –, Sakura – évidemment aussi –, Kiba, Hinata la timide et _l'autre crétin_ de Sasuke. Il le fixait de ses yeux noirs et quand Naruto croisa son regard s'engagea un duel venimeux où toutes leurs haines respectives semblaient vouloir se transmettre à travers ce simple contact. La pauvre Hinata qui était au milieu des deux se prenait de plein fouet les regards méchants de Naruto, pensant bien sûr qu'ils lui étaient destinés. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à rougir. Le blond le remarqua et coupa alors le contact haineux avec _le débile de service_, et attendit qu'elle relève la tête. Quand ce fut fait, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui fit un signe vers son _abruti_ de voisin. Elle comprit alors et sourit timidement en direction de Naruto. _« Les filles alors, toujours à se prendre pour le centre du monde ... » _Le silence se fit alors dans la salle, et Naruto suivit du regard vers là où tous les élèves avaient tourné la tête. La femme du début, toujours aussi blonde, toujours aussi en _formes _venait de se lever de la longue table au fond de la salle, là où maintenant étaient assises différentes personnes que Naruto n'avait jamais vues. Sauf le vieux grincheux de son arrivée. La femme ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix forte se mit à déclamer :

« Aujourd'hui enfin tous les élèves choisis parmi le monde entier sont enfin réunis dans cette humble école qu'est la nôtre. Bienvenue à Hershlag. Sachez que demain aura lieu les examens qui permettront aux professeurs de vous mettre dans une équipe bien précise ... »

Naruto finissait de s'endormir sur sa table, faisant des petits ronds dans ses serviettes. Il avait toujours détesté les discours, celui là n'échapperait pas à ses habitudes. Le silence se refit au bout de quelques minutes et l'ont pu commencer à manger. Du moins le silence ... celui de la directrice bien sûr car tous les élèves s'étaient mis à bavarder gaiement de choses futiles comme on l'habitude de faire la plupart des adolescents. Naruto commença a manger en écoutant la bande sonore que crée ses « amis ».

« -Choji tu devrais arrêter de manger comme ça. Sermonna Ino

- J'ai trop faim ... répondit l'intéressé en avalant une énième cuisse de poulet

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu vas faire une indigestion après et tu ne seras pas au top pour demain ! répliqua t-elle

- Tu sais très bien que je mange comme ça tous les jours. Tu m'as déjà vu faire une indigestion ? demanda t-il la bouche pleine

- Evite de parler comme ça. Tu envoies de la nourriture partout ... »

A la table tout le monde parlait, sauf Naruto qui était silencieux dans son coin pensant à comment aller se dérouler les examens du lendemain et Sasuke qui semblait perdu à fixer une de ses patates, la faisant tourner du bout de sa fourchette. Tout à coup une parole accrocha les oreilles de Naruto :

« - D'après vous, comment ça va se passer demain ? Moi je parie pour un combat à mort ! s'exclama Kiba

- Crétin... comment tu veux créer des équipes si tu tue tout le monde ? s'insurgea Sakura

- Ah oui pas bête ... répondit il penaud

- Moi je pense qu'on va devoir faire comme aux tests d'entrée ! Montrer ce qu'on sait faire avec nos pouvoirs ! dit joyeusement la rosette

- Je... euh je ... pense pas moi ... sinon ils... ils auraient déjà... euh ... fait les équipes ... non ? fit timidement Hinata

- C'est vrai ... Mais alors que -ils nous faire faire ? Tu as une idée Naruto ? Interrogea Sakura en fixant le jeune homme.

- Hm... Je ne sais pas ... On peut pas prévoir de toute façon, pas avant d'y être passé non ? répondit il en hésitant légèrement

- Il parait que ce n'est jamais les mêmes examens chaque année ! Ainsi les élèves ne peuvent pas prévoir. L'année dernière c'était un combat entre chaque personne – pas à mort – et les professeurs mettaient les gagnants ensembles, faisant après des équipes de trois, par symbole – exemple Terre, Eau et Feu ensemble – et pareil pour les perdants. Cela faisait une sorte d'équilibre. Dit Choji qui venait de rentrer dans la conversation.

- Je ne trouve pas que cela ait fait un équilibre. Car mettre les forts ensembles et les nuls ensembles ce n'est pas un équilibre. Contra Naruto

- Oui mais ce qui perdent ne sont pas forcément nuls, juste moins forts que leur adversaires. Enfin, de toute façon ça a été fait comme ça, on y peut rien maintenant.

- Dit Choji comment ça se fait que tu connaisses tout ça sur cette école ? demande curieusement Sakura

- Eh bien ... mon père y était dans sa jeunesse, alors j'ai grandis en apprenant toutes les histoires d'ici. Je connais tous les passages secrets ainsi que les moyens d'échapper à la surveillance de Danto. Mon père m'a raconté qu'ils mettaient des pétards dans des bougies, lui et ses amis, et quand Danto allumait les cierges cela faisait un magnifique feu d'artifice qui lui explosait à la figure.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a toutes ces cicatrices ? S'exclama la jeune fille

- Non ! On ne sait pas d'où elles viennent, il les avait déjà à l'époque de mon père... »

Et la conversation continua ainsi, mais à partir de ce moment là, Naruto décrocha pensant toujours aux examens qu'il allait passer le lendemain. Un peu craintif à l'idée de se retrouver avec une équipe qu'il n'apprécierait pas, il se jurait de faire son maximum.

Plus tard, quand tout le monde fut sortit de table et que l'on monta dans les chambres, Naruto se baladait dans le couloir, réfléchissant toujours au lendemain. Sakura passa devant lui et lui dit d'une voix forte qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter que de toute façon on ne choisirait pas avec qui on serait malgré que l'on ait fait une bonne performance ou pas. C'était vrai. Alors il entra dans sa chambre, qui était composée de Neji, Sasuke et Shino, se changea rapidement, alors que Sasuke était déjà au lit et que les autres se préparaient tranquillement. Il se coucha, ferma les yeux et la dernière phrase qu'avait dit Tsunade lui revena en tête, résonnant dans son esprit comme un écho :

_« Rien n'arrive par hasard ... »_

**Merci pour vos commentaires, continuez à me donner votre avis cela me donne l'envie de continuer. (Oui car j'écris au fur et à mesure, malgré quelques pannes des fois =D ) **

**J'espère que cela vous plaît ! Bisous !**

**Kemii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Naruto courrait comme un dératé dans les couloirs, il avait avoir mis son réveil sur huit heures, après avoir tapé dessus il s'était rendormi automatiquement. _« Et bien sûr personne n'a eu l'idée de me réveiller. Bande d'hypocrites égocentriques ! _

- _Sérieusement Naruto tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu les connais depuis hier, n'espère pas qu'ils vont te tomber dans les bras aussi facilement ... Et puis tu vas devoir apprendre à te débrouiller par toi-même, ici ça a l'air d'être œil pour œil, dent pour dent... »_

Tout cela il le savait déjà, mais il ne voulait pas réellement y croire. Un goût d'amertume dans la bouche il se dit qu'il était bien déçu, sa première entrée dans le monde du lycée et dans le monde tout court voila qu'il était devenu naïf. Il ne se fierait qu'à lui-même à partir de maintenant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé, c'était la faute aux autres ... Voila c'est ça, la faute aux autres. Il se mit à courir encore plus vite, ne prenant pas garde aux angles, aux gens qui pouvaient apparaîtrent à tout moment. Il était en retard, aux examens en plus ! C'était ça le plus important pour l'instant.

Il finit par tourner enfin à droite et arriva devant la porte que leur avait décris Tsunade. _« Eh beh j'en ai retenu des choses, moi qui écoutait à peine ... _

- _Heureusement que je suis là hein ..._

- _Chut ... »_

Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit le lourd battant, haletant ... Et là, une foule de monde devant lui se fit silencieuse et se tourna vers lui. Il se mit à rougir bêtement, se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un mouvement frénétique et balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à ceci : « Ahem ... excusez-moi ... euh ... le réveil hein ... vous comprenez ... euh ... » Il finit par se taire et se rapprocha du groupe, voyant alors que tout le monde écoutait Tsunade, il arriva au milieu de son discours, essayant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait : « ... vous devrez alors créer quelque chose qui vous tient à cœur ... Surtout n'essayez pas d'impressionner le jury avec de multitudes d'artifices, on est magiciens nous aussi, ne l'oubliez pas ... Ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est ce que vous faites avec _votre cœur_ ... Voila c'est tout pour l'instant, nous allons vous appelez par ordre alphabétique. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce que vous allez faire, nous commencerons dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Naruto poussa un soupir. D'après ce qu'il avait compris il devrait faire quelque chose avec ses pouvoirs, et cela pour impressionner un jury. Cela s'annonçait compliqué vu qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ... _« Fais leur s'envoler leurs moumoutes ..._

- _Kyuu ..._

- _Eyh c'est juste une idée hein !!_

- _Tss ... »_

Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi de toute évidence, à l'idée des perruques qui s'envolaient il se mit à sourire, mais se reprenant il se dit que les adultes n'allaient sûrement pas apprécier. Il lui fallait quelque chose de simple et de facile à faire... Oui mais quoi ? De plus il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, et puis s'il n'y arrivait car le sort serait trop élevé pour son niveau alors il aurait l'air stupide. A l'idée des regards railleurs de ses camarades il n'était pas trop enthousiaste. _« Je verrais le moment venu tant pis ... » _ Tsunade se leva de sa table, du moins derrière toutes les têtes attroupées Naruto apercevait quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds. Il entendit alors la première personne être appelée. Et la longue attente commença ...

Le problème avec cet examen, c'est que tout le monde pouvait assister à la performance des autres. Alors le stress du regard du jury s'ajoutait à celui du regard des autres. Une des filles fondit en larmes. Naruto regardait les quelques mouches qui volaient autour de lui et entendit alors son nom être appelé : « Uzumaki Naruto. » Il se mit alors à jouer des coudes, en répondant fort un « Présent ! ». Il réussit enfin à passer à travers la masse d'élèves et vit enfin qui était ses jurys. Un homme aux cheveux gris, lui cachant un œil, Tsunade à sa droite, une jeune femme avec des cheveux foncés et deux couettes, une autre femme avec une longue chevelure ébène, puis venait un homme de haute taille semblait-il orné d'une barbe noire et d'une chevelure de même couleur et enfin un homme avec une drôle de combinaison verte avec sa coupe au bol. Naruto fut un peu surpris de voir les accoutrements de chacun mais se disait que se devait être la mode de leur âge. Tsunade appuya sa tête sur ses mains, le fixant d'un regard pénétrant et d'une voix forte lui dit : « On vous regarde. »

Naruto ne sentait plus le bout de ses pieds et encore moins le bout de ses doigts. Juste son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et le sang battant à ses oreilles.

_« Il faut que j'y arrive ..._

- _Aie confiance Naruto ... »_

Il ne voulait pas décevoir ces personnes, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Il repensa à Iruka qui devait s'inquiéter, il pensa au mystérieux Sasuke et si agaçant à la fois, il pensa au sourire de Sakura et à la poignée de main de Choji, il pensa à Kyuubi qui le soutenait, il pensa à toutes ces personnes les yeux fixés sur lui. Et là ce fut blanc. Juste blanc. Il ne voyait plus les jurys, il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne sentait que cette force autour de lui qui lui disait d'avoir confiance, de ne pas avoir peur et juste de se laisser guider ... Il ne sentit pas ses mains se positionner en cercle, il ne vit pas le regard des gens étonnés, ni celui légèrement fier de Tsunade, il ne sentit pas la boule de vent tourbillonnant se former entre ses mains... _« C'est trop simple ... » _A peine cette pensée eut fusée dans sa tête que tout s'arrêta. Il se retrouva chancelant devant des milliards de spectateurs lui semblaient il, avec cette impression d'avoir un projecteur braqué sur lui tellement de paires d'yeux le fixaient. _« J'ai fait une bêtise ? »_ Et tout à coup, il se rendit compte du silence présent dans la salle. Il posa ses yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux gris, il n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer mais ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que sous la main posée sur la bouche de l'homme, se trouvait deux lèvres entrouvertes comme étonnées. Tsunade le rappela au moment présent d'une voix douce, un sourire jouant sur sa bouche :

« Tu peux y aller Naruto ... »

Il eut un doute atroce... Ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se tourna vers les autres élèves et commença à avancer. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, lui qui avait du cogner pour venir dans l'autre sens... _« Qu'ai-je fait ? Tu le sais Kyuu ?_

_-Non je ne me souviens de rien ... »_

Il ne s'arrêta que quand il eut atteint le fond de la pièce. Il ne vit pas le regard insondable d'un individu sur lui, il ne vit pas que tout le monde le fixait de manière étrange. Il n'entendit que la suite de la liste : « Uchiha Sasuke. » Naruto s'appuya contre le mur, regardant ses pieds et ne vit pas non plus alors la prestation du brun. Il s'en fichait royalement d'ailleurs... Pour le moment il essayait de reconstituer ses souvenirs. Dans le blanc il y avait des visages ... Des milliards de visages ! Souriants, tristes, ou pensifs... Il se souvenait d'avoir vu sa vie en accéléré... Lui enfant dans les bras d'une jeune femme, lui riant alors qu'un homme le tenait par les bras le faisant tourner en l'air, lui pleurant devant une tombe, lui assis dans l'herbe avec Iruka sur la falaise des Hokage, lui couché au milieu d'un champ, une brindille dans la bouche, retraçant le contour des nuages comme pour y faire des personnages et des animaux fantastiques, lui partant en pleine nuit pour la première fois, lui s'enfuyant du cours ennuyeux de son ancien tuteur, lui dans le grenier avec les livres de son enfance ... Tout ces souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir définitivement oublié. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir repartir à zéro, voila que son passé se mettait à le pourchasser... Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et se mis à la secouer doucement de droite à gauche, comme pour essayer de chasser une mouche ou de se convaincre de quelque chose. Personne ne faisait attention à lui maintenant, sauf parfois un ou deux regards tournaient vers lui, mais Naruto ne les voyaient pas. Non il essayait juste d'essuyer ses larmes sur ses joues...

_En silence bien sûr._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la longue liste d'élèves fut enfin terminée. Naruto se releva, les yeux secs et ses joues aussi. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle et Tsunade s'était levée.

« Nous allons maintenant nous réunir et nous vous donneront vos groupes après le déjeuner. Ils seront affichés sur un panneau à l'entrée du self. A toute à l'heure. »

_Demi-tour, droite, on ouvre la porte et on s'enfuit. _Naruto partit le premier, marchant sans regarder où il allait et trébucha une ou deux fois avant d'arriver à sortir de ce grand bâtiment. Il arriva rapidement sur l'herbe et tomba à genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Il se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort, gémissant légèrement, il se mit à crier, à hurler de toutes ses forces, de toute la puissance de ses poumons et de ses cordes vocales, poings fermés et visage vers le ciel, hurlant sans s'arrêter sans bruit réellement distinctif. Puis il se tu, tombant à la renverse, couché dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, il se laissa respirer, lentement, profondément, longuement ... Le silence s'était fait autour de lui mais après son hurlement désespéré la vie reprenait lentement son cours. Les yeux toujours fermés il entendait quelques insectes bzzzbzzztait autour de lui, le vent se faisait doux contre sa joue, jouant avec ses cheveux, il sentait un brin d'herbe lui chatouiller le nez et il le fronça légèrement. Il entrouvrit doucement les yeux, légèrement éblouit par le ciel azur et le soleil au zénith. Il aperçu au dessus de sa tête le brin d'herbe qui bougeait toujours. _« Bizarre... » _Il décala lentement sa tête vers la gauche et sursauta brusquement. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébène le regardait, tendrement semblait-il, ses yeux nacrés semblaient briller de milles feux, un sourire doux sur les lèvres qui s'accentua en voyant la réaction du jeune homme. _« C'est quoi déjà son prénom à elle ? Hi... Hina ... Hinata ? Mh peut être ... » _C'est ce moment là que choisit la jeune femme pour se mettre à parler d'une voix fluette et légèrement hésitante :

« Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je t'ai vu partir et je me suis inquiétée pour toi ... Je ne voulais pas te déranger ! Tu souhaites peut être que je te laisse seul ?

- Hm non ça va t'inquiètes pas, je me suis calmé ...

- J'ai été très impressionnée par ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! » Et sur ces mots elle rougit fortement... « Du moins je veux dire ... c'est très bien pour un début ...

- Hinata j'ai fait quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Si je te le demande ...

- Ah euh ... eh bien à vrai dire, je ne saurais pas trop te le décrire mais tu avais une boule de vent entre tes mains, elle tournait à une vitesse hallucinante ! Je me suis souvenue de plein de choses ... C'était assez impressionnant. Tout le monde était scotché franchement ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs ... ajouta t-elle dans un murmure.

- Mh... Peut être ... Je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai réellement fait cela ? dit il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille. Merci quand même ! se reprit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

- De...de rien ... bafouilla-t-elle gênée. »

_« Elle est mignonne finalement ... Pas si timide quand elle commence à parler mais, on voit bien qu'elle a peu confiance en elle ... »_

Il se releva, s'appuyant sur un coude et regarda le ciel encore un fois puis se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient assez proches maintenant que Naruto s'était relevé et la jeune fille baissa promptement les yeux, trop gênée pour soutenir le regard du jeune homme. Il lui releva le menton, souriant : « Ca va Hina ?

- Euh ... Là tout de suite ? »

Un rire clair échappa à Naruto et la jeune fille consentit à sourire timidement.

«Aller viens on va rejoindre les autres ...

- D'accord ! »

Ils se relevèrent et partir. Quiconque passerait à ce moment là, verrait une jeune fille accrochée au bras droit d'un jeune homme, riants aux éclats.

_Heureux ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Oui c'était cela. Il s'ennuyait ferme. La matinée n'était pas encore finie. Il avait bien deux heures devant lui. Hinata parlait peu. Regardant ses pieds souvent, ou encore le ciel. Mais jamais elle ne regardait Naruto dans les yeux. Préférant fuir plutôt que d'affronter les deux lacs miroitants sous le ciel azur. Le jeune homme s'amusait de sa timidité. La trouvant tout à fait charmante, s'amusant à jouer avec. Il se mettait soudain à la fixer dans les yeux, et quand cela arrivait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer aussi. Tétanisée par la beauté de son regard et le sérieux qui s'y reflétait. La douceur apparaissait alors et elle détournait enfin ses yeux, absolument gênée se promettant de ne plus s'y laisser prendre, rougissant à en tuer quelqu'un, un sourire idiot sur la face. Bien sûr cela recommençait quelques instants après. Il lui prit la main, lui serrant deux doigts et la fit tourner devant lui. Comme lors d'une danse. Elle se mit à rire. Un rire clair, s'élevant dans les airs aussi haut que le cri des oiseaux, faisant fuir les mauvais esprits qui pouvaient planer autour d'eux. Riant à en perdre haleine, souriante comme jamais. Et le tournoiement cessait et tout s'arrêtait. Elle restait prostrée devant lui, un sourire doux jouant encore sur ses lèvres. Et une voix résonna au fond de sa tête aux longs cheveux bruns :

_« C'est pour ça que je l'aime ... »_

Le temps avançait lentement, et les deux jeunes personnes décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les autres. Se disant qu'ils étaient sûrement à la salle de détente, ils y allèrent tranquillement.

En effet ils y étaient tous. Affalés un peu partout sur les canapés. La première chose que Naruto remarqua ce fut Shikamaru assis sur une chaise, une guitare entre les mains. Il faisait doucement trembler les cordes, histoire d'accorder l'instrument.

_« Si, si, la mineur, ré, ré, do ... » _

Hinata, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux s'approcha automatiquement de lui et à la surprise générale se mit à lui parler naturellement sans aucune gêne :

« Tu sais bien en jouer ?

- On va dire que je me débrouille ... répondit il avec un sourire

- Tu jouerais un truc pour moi ?

- Seulement si tu chantes... dit il malicieusement

- Que je ... balbutia t elle

- Allez Hinata ! Fais nous profiter de ta belle voix, que l'on a si bien entendu dans les douches pour filles ! s'écria Sakura

- Vous m'avez ... »

Elle se mit à rougir instantanément et se remit à bégayer :

« - Mais je chante pas si bien que ça ...

- Hinata ! On sait très bien que tu chantes bien ! Fais nous ce plaisir ... Et puis si tu chantes mal il suffira de te bâillonner et de te frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive non ? continua la jeune femme

- Euh ... Vu comme ça ...

- Je te commence une chanson et tu la continue ? demanda doucement Shikamaru

- Euh... Bon d'accord. Acquiesça t-elle finalement. »

Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme, ses longs cheveux tombant momentanément sur son visage qu'elle dégagez d'un mouvement du poignet replaçant les mèches derrière son oreille droite. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du guitariste que personne d'autre ne put entendre. Il répondit en souriant : « Oui je sais la jouer. Tu veux qu'on essaye ? » Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et s'assit sur le dossier du siège, tournant parfois son regard vers Naruto. Et la musique commença ... Première note, deuxième note ... Tranquillement ... Hinata ferme les yeux et commence à chanter, légèrement tremblante :

_« The little things, you do to me are _Les petites choses, que tu me fais sont_  
taking me over, i wanna show ya _Renversantes, je veux te le montrer_  
everything inside of me _Tout en moi_  
like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating _Comme un coeur nerveux qui, bat très fort_  
my feet are stuck here, against the pavement _Mes pieds sont comme collés ici, au sol_  
i wanna break free, i wanna make it _Je veux m'évader, je veux le faire_  
closer to your eyes, get your attention _Plus près de tes yeux, j'ai ton attention_  
before you pass me by _Avant que tu ne m'échappes »

Sa voix est douce, malgré le léger tremblement qui marque son hésitation et sa gêne à chanter devant tout le monde. Elle prend peu à peu de l'assurance et se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sourit. Doucement. Ses yeux sont un peu ailleurs, mais les gens n'y prennent pas garde. Ils sont plongés dans une sorte de transe à entendre cette voix si douce, si tendre et si chaude à l'oreille. Elle coule comme du miel dans la gorge au printemps, elle coule comme un rire de personne aimée, elle est si ... Il n'y a pas vraiment de mot pour la décrire. Ou au moins un. Envoûtante ... Le refrain se fait alors entendre :

« _So back up back up take another chance  
Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you_

_Wake up wake up this aint just a thing that you  
Give up give up don't you say that I'd be  
Better off better off, sleepin by myself and wonderin _

_If im better off better off, with out you boy  
So don't just leave me hanging on _»

Sakura se lève de son siège et s'approche de la jeune femme qui chante, totalement perdue dans sa chanson d'ailleurs. Elle lui prend les mains et Hinata tourne le regard vers elle. La brunette descend du siège et Sakura se met à lui faire balancer doucement leurs mains, comme une danse tranquille en commençant le deuxieme couplet :

_« And every time, you notice me by  
holdin me closely, and sayin sweet things  
i don't believe, that it could be  
you speekin your mind and, sayin the real thing  
my feet have broke free, and i am leavin  
i'm not gonna stand here, feelin lonely but  
i wont forget you, and i won't think this  
was just a waste of time _»

Hinata commençait à danser avec Sakura. Elles riaient à moitié en chantant, mais la ferveur des paroles étant toujours là. Leurs voix se mêlaient et même si Sakura ne chantait pas aussi bien qu'Hinata cela n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux des autres qui les regardaient. Il n'y avait que cette chanson et cette atmosphère si paisible planant autour d'elle. Atmosphère de joie, de rires sincères et de paroles non avouées. Elles se mirent à tourner en rond telles des folles enragées ... Mais bon cela n'a pas d'importance. Leurs voix s'élevaient toujours reprenant le refrain encore une fois :

_« So back up back up take another chance  
Don't you mess up mess up I don't wanna lose you  
Wake up wake up this aint just a thing that you  
Give up give up don't you say that I'd be  
Better off better off, sleepin by myself and wonderin  
If im better off better off, with out you boy  
But don't just leave me hangin on... »_

Naruto se sentait plutôt bien même s'il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les paroles que chantait la jeune fille brune. C'est vrai qu'il l'aimait bien mais de là à ce qu'elle lui fasse cette sorte de déclaration d'amour ... Cela allait un peu trop loin à son goût. Bah de toute manière si ça se trouve ce n'était pas pour lui. A quoi bon s'en faire ? La chanson prit fin et c'est alors que Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle avait chanté et dansé devant tout le monde. Elle prit une teinte cramoisie alors que les gens l'applaudissaient et ses balbutiements reprirent comme avant, elle fixait ses pieds. Tout à coup une voix amplifiée se fit entendre dans la salle :

« Les élèves sont attendus dans le self. La répartition des groupes va commencer. »

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce et les élèves se précipitèrent dehors dans les rires et la bonne humeur.

Naruto arriva en même temps que ses nouveaux amis, et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule en jouant des coudes. Les professeurs et Tsunade se trouvaient à la même place que quelques heures avant. Il regarda la femme blonde qui fixait la masse d'élèves d'un regard pénétrant. Sa voix s'éleva et le silence se fit :

« _ Bon je vous ai fait appeler car nous avons fait les groupes d'élèves, cela n'a pas été simple car certains professeurs se sont beaucoup disputés quelques un d'entre vous. » Son regard fixa Naruto et des murmures s'élevèrent. La directrice reprit la parole au bout de quelques minutes et le silence reprit ses droits chez les élèves.

« Donc par ordre alphabétique je vais vous placer dans vos groupes respectifs. Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous irez rejoindre le professeur correspondant à celui que je vous ai donné. »

Les instructeurs s'étaient levés et répartis face aux élèves. Tsunade prit un long rouleau de papier et se mit à lire :

« _ Abiko Soa, tu vas avec le professeur Forsangue »

Une jeune fille blonde traversa la foule aussi bien qu'elle pouvait et rejoint un vieux moustachu portant un bonnet, qui souriait. Il lui tendit une main bandée et elle la serra, toute tremblante. Naruto savait que la liste allait être longue alors il s'était mis à rêvasser. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit son nom qu'il sortit de sa rêverie.

« _ Uzumaki Naruto, tu vas avec le professeur Hatake. »

Oh non pas lui ! Pas que Naruto aie quelque chose contre lui mais malheureusement ce professeur voulait dire qu'il allait devoir travaillait avec le boulet de Sasuke Uchiwa, appelé juste avant. Et aussi Sakura. Ca promettait d'être joyeux... Il s'approcha du trio et regarda le professeur qui le fixa sans émotion.

« _ Naruto, rendez vous à 15 heures, dans la cour, j'ai des choses à vous dire. Dit il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. »

Et sur ces mots, il disparut.

_Désolé du retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment. Promis je ferais en sorte de mettre le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. J'espère que ça vous a plus =) !_


	7. Chapter 7

Comment j'ai galéré pour arriver à le mettre en ligne ce chapitre ! Et que ça beugue et que ça veut pas charger etc ... Graou je crois que j'en aurais cassé mon ordi Bon sinon, je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont mis des review J cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bisous !

**Chapitre 7 :**

La journée avançait doucement et Naruto se retrouvait une fois de plus dans le petit coin d'herbe qu'il avait « trouvé » la fois d'avant.

Il était couchée à même le sol et regardait les nuages. Il y en avait de toutes les formes et il s'imaginait diverses choses à travers eux. Des animaux fantastiques, objets en tout genre, visages ... Justement en parlant de nuages, il discernait un visage bien précis parmi les volutes blanches qui flottaient paisiblement au dessus de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. C'était un visage plutôt fin, avec un nez droit et des mèches de cheveux éparpillées autour de la mâchoire, les lèvres étaient d'une finesse exquise et les deux yeux brillaient. _« Brillaient ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? » _Un coup de vent et tout disparut ... Naruto se disait que si c'était une fille qui était apparu, eh bien c'était une très belle fille. Peut être la rencontrerait il un jour... Peut être.

Il se mit à penser à ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Sasuke et Sakura. Certes pour la jeune femme, ça ne le dérangeait pas spécialement, elle était plutôt jolie avec sa chevelure rose et ses yeux verts en amande. Certes elle n'avait pas forcément des formes avantageuses ... Elle n'avait pas de formes du tout d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas le principal que l'on devait rechercher chez un coéquipier.

Par contre Sasuke... Il allait devoir le supporter tout au long de sa scolarité. Devoir le supporter le matin au réveil, la journée en cours, le soir au coucher. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas péter un câble. Non ! Il se devait d'être calme. Même si ... ça allait être extrêmement dur. Son arrogance, ses yeux noirs et froids et son allure hautaine l'agaçait au plus haut point ... en l'intriguant tout de même. Qu'est ce qui fait dans une vie que l'on devient comme ça ?

Naruto se releva et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Il ne comprenait pas son camarade et ça aussi ça l'énervait. Et puis, pourquoi s'intéressait il autant au brun ! Certes il était mystérieux, arrogant, silencieux, froid, cynique ...

« Et diablement sexy ... ajouta une voix.

- Hein ?

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Non mais t'as un problème dans ta tête toi !? s'énerva Naruto. Tu n'oublies pas un détail là ?

- Quoi ? dit Kyuubi en souriant

- Je suis hétéro !

- Et alors ? Je parlais pas de ton avis et des tes préférences sexuelles en disant ça ... Je suis une femelle oublie pas ça. Je me contente de donner mon point de vue.

- Ah ... oui ... c'est vrai.

- Tu sais... tu n'as pas besoin de rougir...

- Je ne rougis pas !! s'écria le jeune homme »

Il se recoucha et se remit à regarder les nuages. Malgré le fait qu'il se savait parfaitement hétéro il ne pouvait nier qu'une autre facette l'attirait chez Sasuke ... Il était terriblement beau ...

« Naruto, tu as vraiment un problème au cerveau ... soupira-t-il

- Je suis d'accord ! Un gros gros gros problème ! Non un ENORME problème mental !!

- Ta gueule Kyuu ... »

L'heure du rendez vous arriva et Naruto se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cour. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il était le premier. Il s'assit sur le dossier d'un banc et attendit.

Sakura arriva alors, accompagnée de Sasuke. Il avait les mains dans les poches, regardant l'environnement alors qu'apparemment Sakura, elle, n'arrêtait pas de parler. Ils arrivèrent à côté du blond et Sakura salua le jeune homme. Sasuke se mit à chercher dans ses poches et sortit un petit paquet. Des cigarettes. Il en prit une et claqua des doigts. Une flammèche apparut et embrasa le bout du petit bâton. Il était donc le feu. Ils étaient donc ennemis sur tous les fronts. L'air éteint le feu mais le feu consume l'air. Naruto résista difficilement à la tentation d'éteindre la flammèche sur une pensée. Pas envie de déclarer la guerre aussi rapidement quand même.

Le jeune homme blond s'amusa à créer une mini tornade dans sa main. Sakura, elle, faisait trembler les arbres pour faire s'enfuir les oiseaux et Sasuke lui, ne faisait rien.

Le professeur n'était toujours pas là, le silence se faisant pesant à mesure que le temps passait, lentement. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois quarts d'heures, que l'homme daigna arriver.

« Désolé pour le retard... Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ...

- On s'en fout... répliqua Sasuke doucement

- Bon alors ... euh ah oui. L'entraînement commencera demain, mais d'abord on va faire un petit test. Il suffira que l'un de vous arrive à me toucher, et le test sera réussi.

- Mais c'est simple ! s'écria Naruto

- Tu crois ? demanda le professeur, une expression neutre sur le visage

- Je ...

- Bon ça commence ... maintenant. Vous avez deux heures. »

L'avantage des élèves de cette école, c'était qu'ils avaient tous reçus, bon gré mal gré, un entraînement physique intensif leur donnant une force, une dextérité et une souplesse peu commune. C'est ainsi que les trois élèves avaient disparu en deux trois mouvements dans les fourrés alentours.

Kakashi restait droit au milieu et soupira. Il sortis un livre de sa poche et se mit à lire. Naruto chercha ses coéquipiers des yeux et ne les trouva pas. Il se décida alors à agir. Ce fut le moment que choisis aussi Sasuke pour sortir de sa cachette et ils se percutèrent de plein fouet.

« Pauvre con ! Brailla Naruto

- Espèce d'abruti ! répliqua Sasuke

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire gaffe ?

- Et toi tu regardes jamais où tu marches ?

- T'es vraiment un manche !

- Tu peux parler espèce de crétin avec un balai dans le ...

- Stop stop ... finis les insultes. Y'a une jeune fille voyons ... dit doucement le professeur. Vous ferez les enfants quand vous serez seuls ... »

Naruto et Sasuke étaient devenus pivoine de colère et ils se retenaient de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se frapper, encore et encore. La guerre était déclarée. Ils se relevèrent et repartirent dans les buissons. Naruto bouillonnait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était frapper Sasuke jusqu'à qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Mais il ne fallait pas. Tenir et encore tenir, cela forge le caractère bien plus qu'on ne le croit. Alors il retenta, mais il se reprit Sasuke en pleine face. Ainsi, l'après midi se finit avec coups et blessures, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvant à l'infirmerie. Naruto avait un œil au beurre noir et Sasuke avait le nez cassé. Ils se jetaient des regards noirs, et après que l'infirmière eut réparé tout ça ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Le test était raté. Le blond était déçu et Sasuke lui ... qui sait ?

Sakura avait fondu en larmes, dès que Naruto avait attrapé Sasuke à la gorge en tentant vainement de l'étrangler. Depuis elle avait disparu et le jeune homme blond voulait s'excuser. Il aurait du mieux se comporter. Il se mit à la chercher dans toute l'école, fouillant le moindre recoin, guettant la moindre mèche rose passant par là. Il finit par la trouver assise sur un banc dans le parc de l'école, parc bordé d'arbustes et autres conifères, elle avait les yeux rougis et les lèvres luisantes. Elle fixait le sol d'un air absent, ses cheveux volant autour de sa tête, la fouettant au passage sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et s'assit à côté. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Son regard un moment hagard se posa sur Naruto et elle mit un certain moment avant de le reconnaître. Elle semblait revenir de loin.

« Tu vas bien Sakura ? demanda le jeune homme

- Très bien voyons. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix étrangement plus aigue qu'à la normale

- Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ?

- T'en vouloir ? demanda t-elle à nouveau absente. Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'être battu avec Sasuke et avoir foutu le test en l'air ?

- Non ... non ... je ne ... t'en veux pas. Pas pour ça... dit elle en fixant un arbre un peu plus loin.

- Alors pourquoi pleures tu ?

- Je ... ne sais pas. Enfin si je sais mais, j'essaie, enfin je crois, j'essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Pour quoi ?

- Que ... Sasuke ... il... en faite il réagit... comment dire ... c'est la première fois alors ... je ne comprend pas ... il n'avait jamais... d'habitude il ... toujours neutre ... ignorant même... et là il ... ce n'est pas habituel, ce n'est pas normal ... il ne devrait pas ... jamais il ... j'ai tout fait pourtant ... pendant des années ... et là ... avant il n'avait jamais fait ça ... même avec moi ... alors que toi tu ... il réagit à ta présence ... »

Naruto ne comprenait rien. Sakura parlait dans un dialecte étrange, entrecoupant ses mots avec d'autres, mélangeant ses phrases, commençant un mot et s'arrêtant, parlant d'une chose puis d'une autre ... Il n'avait compris que la dernière parole. Et même il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir compris le sens. Il la regarda puis se dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de se taire. Il se détourna d'elle, et regarda face à lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle se remit à pleurer mais il ne l'entendit pas. Quand elle eut finis de sécher ses larmes, elle se leva et se tourna vers lui : « Bon tu viens, il faut qu'on rentre, les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter et puis le dîner approche.

- Oui j'arrive... »

Et ils repartirent tout les deux. Mais quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait à ce moment là dans le parc. Une personne silencieuse et assise sur un autre banc derrière les deux autres. Une personne qui pensait à beaucoup de choses en fixant le ciel, se demandant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur quelque part, si tout cela était bien normal, si cette destinée avait déjà était écrite ou si ce serait elle qui construirait tout cela pas à pas ...

_« Il ne faut surtout pas faire d'erreurs. »_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

La soirée s'était passée dans une atmosphère glaciale, dans la chambre de Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond se demandait si le lendemain lors de l'entraînement il n'y aurait pas un meurtre. Il se coucha l'esprit rempli de haine à l'égard du brun et s'endormi difficilement. S'il avait fait un peu de plus attention à son environnement il se serait rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir.

Le lendemain matin, se levant aux aurores, Naruto se posta devant la mer, sur la falaise. Il se sentait inquiet, nerveux. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Il avait peur de se battre à nouveau avec Sasuke. Non par peur de se faire ridiculiser mais plutôt le fait qu'il ne voulait plus blesser Sakura. Mais Sasuke l'énervait. Rien qu'à sa vue. Il soupira, il était 6 heures trente, l'heure de manger et c'est ainsi qu'il détourna son regard de la mer, et partit vers le réfectoire. La journée s'annonçait riche en émotions. Ou pas.

L'heure du rendez vous approchait et le jeune homme se mit en route. Il était encore le premier. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le banc et attendit. Kyuubi choisit alors ce moment pour sortir de sa poche et elle se mit à gambader joyeusement, faisant tourbillonner ses multiples queues flamboyantes, jetant des coups d'œil charmeurs au jeune homme. Ca faisait sourire Naruto. Elle se mit à changer doucement de forme, se transformant comme de la pâte à modeler, et le blond put alors voir devant lui une mignonne petite rouquine aux yeux rouges, le nez en trompette et les joues couvertes de taches de rousseur.

'Je te plait Naruto ? Susurra-t-elle

- Mh ... Pour tout te dire, non. Certes tu es jolie mais je suis plus côté brunes. Mais tu es pas mal on ne peut le nier, n'importe quel mec voudrait te sauter dans la seconde.

- Euh, on évite les vulgarités please ? Enfin bon ... brune que tu dis ? »

Elle se remit alors à changer, dans la dixième de seconde et dans un pouf sonore, derrière un nuage de fumée, Naruto vit alors une jeune femme à la crinière ébène, la peau laiteuse , les yeux d'un noir profond mais gardant les formes avantageuses de la rouquine précédentes. Le short plutôt court mettait en valeur ses fesses bien fermes, et le haut de résille : la poitrine.

« Et là ? dit elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant du jeune homme

- Tu ... tu es carrément ... comment dire ... bandante ?

- C'est un compliment ? soupira t-elle dépitée par le manque de vocabulaire de son maître

- Oh que oui !

- J'ai pris exemple sur Sasuke... je n'avais pas d'image de brune « bandante » dans ma tête, alors j'ai fait la version féminine de ce crétin.

- Ah ... alors euh ... tu .... »

Pile à ce moment là, des pas coupèrent les baragouinements du blond. Ils se rapprochaient et Naruto pu voir enfin ses deux coéquipiers qui arrivaient. Il put voir aussi dans le regard de sa démone qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Elle était prise au piège dans sa forme de brune pulpeuse. La voix de Sakura leur parvint de loin :

« Hé ! Naruto ! Tu as emmené quelqu'un ?

- Euh ... c'est euh ... ma petite amie.

- Oh. »

Il vit Kyuubi sourire, cela risquait d'être amusant. Ou pas. Sakura et Sasuke finirent par arriver à leur hauteur, et Naruto vit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui détaillait des pieds à la tête sa « petite amie ».

« Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une, Naruto. Vous êtes très belle. Moi c'est Sakura et vous ?

- Je m'appelle ... Kyuu.

- Joli prénom. Oh euh .... voici Sasuke.

- Salut ! »

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la jeune femme mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Sasuke fixait Naruto mais celui-ci refusait de croiser son regard. Il n'y avait pas d'expression sur le visage blanc. Tant pis. De toute manière si le blond levait les yeux, il casserait la gueule au brun. Autant ne pas tenter.

Kyuubi pour bien coller à son rôle de nouvelle et officielle petite amie du blond, s'approcha de lui et passant ses bras autour de ses hanches, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il fut donc le seul à entendre le rire qu'elle émit dans un murmure. Il connaissait sa démone, il savait qu'elle profiterait au maximum de sa position et il se demandait si sous cette forme il arriverait à résister au charme irrésistible que dégageait la jeune femme. Elle allait jouer avec ses nerfs il le savait. Ca ne loupa pas. Il sentit une pluie de baisers papillons recouvrir sa nuque et son cou, remontant lentement vers la mâchoire. Des dents mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille et il sentit une multitude de frissons allant le long de son échine, le faisant légèrement trembler. Il ne dit cependant aucun mot, trahissant son émoi. Pour cacher ses émotions il passa ses mains autour du corps de sa compagne et la tira vers lui, pour la coller un peu plus à lui. Il fallait jouer le jeu. Kyuubi fixait Naruto dans les yeux et il put voir l'amusement qui perçait dans les prunelles noires. Elle se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du jeune homme. Quand elles entrèrent en contact, la démone projeta son esprit dans celui du blond et put ainsi lui parler sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? soupira mentalement le blond

- Tu veux que je la pose à qui d'autre baka de Naruto ?

- Mh ... maintenant qu'ils t'ont vu, on va devoir jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Sinon ils vont se poser des questions. La sexy petite amie du terriblement beau blond qui disparaît soudainement et qui n'est apparut qu'une fois ... il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- De quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme

- Ouai vas y fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas compris ... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir s'embrasser souvent ? Je devrais te tenir la main ? Tu devras me faire des câlins ? Tu devras me prendre par la hanche ? Est-ce que ça veut dire aussi qu'on va devoir se dire des mots doux à l'oreille comme un vrai couple ? Je devrais avoir l'air d'une débile heureuse ?

- Je n'avais pas vu la situation sous cet angle là... Mais oui. Jusqu'à la terrible rupture.

- On devra faire l'amour ?

- Euh...

- Ha ha ha ! ria la jeune démone. Ne t'inquiète pas je plaisantais.

- Ah dommage. J'aurais été d'accord.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria Kyuubi

- Qui sait ? Mais c'est trop tard maintenant...

- Mais ! Mais non ! »

C'est ce moment là que choisis Naruto pour s'écarter d'elle. Il souriait légèrement narquois et vit que la jeune femme abhorrait un air courroucé et légèrement dépité. _« Elle tient tant que ça à moi ? » _C'est à cet instant qu'arriva leur professeur. Il était apparu sans faire de bruit, lisant un livre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il abaissa son bras et regarda ses élèves, puis la brune à côté de Naruto. Son regard s'attarda longtemps sur elle, descendant lentement le long des courbes de la jeune femme et remontant vers son visage où une lueur amusée brillait dans les yeux noirs. Il ne rougit même pas, passant juste sa main derrière sa tête, un peu gêné d'avoir était surpris dans son entreprise de déshabillage visuel. Il dit alors :

« Bon aujourd'hui on va aller voir où se déroulera vos cours prochains. Ce n'est pas très loin mais bon il ne faut pas se perdre quand même. »

Naruto se rendit compte que leur professeur avait tellement été bouleversé par sa « petite amie » qu'il en avait même oublié de préciser les raisons de son retard. Cela n'avait pas grande importance mais bon quand même... Le professeur commença à avancer, Kyuubi partit et les élèves suivirent leur maître. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, à travers les arbres et multitudes broussailles. Leur professeur tournait parfois et eux ils se contentaient de suivre. Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement et Naruto se le prit de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse, sous le fou rire de Sakura. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était et ignora royalement la jeune femme qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire. Ils s'étaient arrêtaient devant une sorte de grande fosse faite de terre sèche, craquelée un peu partout comme si quelqu'un avait frappé violemment le sol de ses mains faisant exploser le sol. Les élèves étaient quelque peu abasourdis mais ils se reprirent bien vite et leur maître se tourna vers eux, il dit alors :

« Bon voila votre aire d'entraînement. Ici vous apprendrez à maîtriser votre don, il est interdit de tenter de tuer vos camarades. D'ailleurs... Sasuke, Naruto allez au centre. »

Les jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent. Sakura voulu les suivre mais Kakashi l'en empêcha. Il lui murmura : « N'y va pas, c'est juste pour eux. »

Il s'adressa d'une voix plus forte aux deux garçons qui étaient arrivés au centre :

« Alors, maintenant vous allez plus bouger... Vous allez rester ici. A ce que j'ai vu hier, vous n'êtes apparemment pas capable de cohabiter. Mais le souci voyez vous, c'est qu'un jour vous affronterez des ennemis, ensemble et si à ce moment là vous n'êtes pas capables d'agir en équipe alors vous mourrez forcément. Maintenant j'exige que vous parliez. Que vous vous battiez s'il le faut. Mais je ne veux plus voir ce que j'ai vu hier, compris ? De toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous recommencez la scène d'hier, je vous ferai renvoyer de l'école. »

Sur ces mots il s'agenouilla, posa sa main sur le sol et dit quelques mots dans une langue étrange puis se releva.

« Voila... Maintenant tant que ça ne sera pas arrangé, cette limite que j'ai crée vous empêchera de passer. Bonne chance. »

Il tourna les talons et tira Sakura en arrière qui s'était mise à pleurer. Elle finit par le suivre avec un dernier regard pour les deux jeunes hommes abasourdis.

Naruto se tourna vers le brun. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença :

« Bon il va falloir ...

- Tais toi. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre. Je n'ai pas envie de passer trois plombes avec toi. J'ai envie de travailler j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois un bouseux dans ton genre vienne gâcher les séances de travail, on devrait déjà avoir commencé à s'entraîner. Alors je te laisserais tranquille puisque sans ça on ne pourra pas travailler. J'ai besoin de progresser. Tu n'as pas intérêt à interférer dans mes plans, ça en vaut pour ta vie. Je te le conseille vivement. Maintenant sache que si un jour tu commences à m'embêter, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi. Quitte à me faire virer de cette école. Je ne me laisse pas marcher dessus par les moins que rien comme toi. »

Il avait dit tout cela placidement, d'une voix tellement froide que Naruto en eut la chair de poule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cet homme en face de lui, cet homme si mystérieux lui faisait peur. Comme si l'aura qu'il dégageait était celle d'un homme sans pitié prêt à tuer de sang froid. Il avait vraiment peur. Il leva les yeux vers ceux du brun n'y décelant aucun sentiment. Et alors... sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il souria... D'un sourire doux. Il savait que Sasuke n'hésiterait pas à le tuer mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait combattre ce qu'il ressentait.

« Pourquoi tu souris baka ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ... Malgré tout ce que tu fais, malgré toutes tes réactions et tes paroles plus froides que la glace et plus méchante que les gestes. Je t'aime bien... C'est ça le pire ! Peut être suis-je masochiste qui sait ? Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi un jour dans ma vie... »

Naruto souriait, sans s'arrêter. Le brun eut l'air de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de moqueries sous ses paroles, que le blond avait juste été sincère ... Les bords de ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors imperceptiblement mais Naruto le remarqua quand même, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Le brun tourna alors les talons et disparut du champ de vision du blond.

Il tomba alors à genoux, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction. Ce n'était pas son genre. La meilleure façon de se changer les idées : l'entraînement. Il se releva et se mit à courir pour s'échauffer, il fit des pompes, des abdos, des séries d'exercices compliqués... Jusqu'à qu'il tombe d'épuisement sur le sol, couché à même la terre sèche et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué mais l'esprit clair. Il n'avait qu'une envie s'envoler, se laisser porter par le vent ... avec son corps si léger ... léger comme une plume ... Il aurait suffit de laisser son corps décoller... Léger comme un nuage, comme un oiseau... Il se sentait bien. Ca aurait pu être encore mieux s'il avait pu s'envoler... Avec cette sensation si légère... Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Naruto tomba alors des nues, il n'y avait que du ciel à perte de vue. Il paniqua, regardant le sol sous lui. Il était à bien trente mètres de la terre. La panique pris le dessus sur le sentiment de légèreté et il se sentit tomber. Droit comme une flèche. La peur de se voir s'écraser sur le sol lui fit fermer les yeux.

Quelle mort lamentable franchement. Même pas capable de passer un moment tranquille, sans que ses dons et son esprit n'en fassent qu'à leur tête et lui jouent des tours. _« Eh mais ... je réfléchis toujours ? »_

« Ouvre les yeux espèce de crétin fit une voix. »

Naruto obéit et tomba dans la profondeur des yeux ébène et charmeurs des si beaux yeux du ténébreux et sexy Sasuke.

_« Heiiiiiin ? D'où je pense ça moi ? »_

« Heureusement que j'étais là ! Sinon tu serais mort écrasé violemment sur le sol ...

- Merci ça me rassure tiens ... répondit Naruto légèrement blasé »

Naruto était dans les bras de Sasuke. Coincé entre ses avants bras. Et il sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait du brun, sentant aussi la respiration qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres soulevant légèrement son thorax. Il fixait le brun dans les yeux sans ciller, ne pouvant se détacher des prunelles noires.

« Quoi ? demanda Sasuke Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Le blond se mit alors à rougir et détourna le regard. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il fallait qu'il quitte ce cocon de douceur et de chaleur, ou alors il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et de son cœur qui s'était mis à galoper.

Il recula et se releva en balbutiant un vague merci. Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ca va tu es sûr ? Questionna t-il

- Oui... o-oui... ça doit être la chute, ça m'a plus secoué que je ne le pensais. »

Le brun n'était pas vraiment convaincu par cette réponse mais ne dit rien et s'en contenta.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demande Naruto

- C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et Sakura m'a demandé d'aller te chercher. »

Naruto ouvrit en grand les yeux et une question éclata dans son esprit : _« Et tu as accepté ? »_

« Ah d'accord ... bon beh euh en route alors ...

- Oui. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Octobre avançait et la fête d'Halloween approchait à grands pas. C'était Tsunade qui l'avait annoncé lors du dîner de la veille :

« Dans une semaine aura lieu, la soirée d'Halloween. Vous pouvez vous déguisez ou venir normalement, peu importe. Les élèves sont tous conviés. On tolère les tenues assez voyantes mais modérez vous quand même, trop de nudité sera sanctionnée. La fête se terminera vers deux heures. Après tout le monde au lit. Bon appétit. »

Elle s'était assise et les conversations entre élèves reprirent de plus belle :

« Mais c'est génial ! s'écria Lee, un jeune homme avec une tendance coupe au bol et homme à fée.

- Comment on va s'habiller ?

- Y'aura quoi comme musique d'après vous ?

- Un dîner spécial ?

- Quand pourra t-on aller faire les magasins ? »

Les questions fusaient à la table et Naruto réfléchissait. Il lui faudrait faire les boutiques, lui qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une ville. Et puis que choisir ? Il ne connaissait pas Halloween, son oncle ayant toujours refusé de fêter ne serait ce que l'une des fêtes spéciales qui ont lieu dans l'année. Pas de Noël. Pas d'Halloween. Pas de Pâques. Pas d'Anniversaire. Celui de Naruto avait lieu en cachette, seulement lui et Iruka, qui lui offrait une babiole pas trop chère pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer.

Il se mit à regarder les autres qui s'extasiaient, discutaient, critiquaient, les futures tenues qu'ils porteraient à la soirée.

Sakura tourna les yeux vers lui et vit l'incrédulité qui régnait dans les yeux bleus.

« Ca va Naruto ? demanda t-elle

-Eh bien je ... je ne sais pas ce qu'est Halloween... répondit –il d'une petite voix

-Oh ! Et bien... c'est simple ... Halloween c'est...

-La fête de l'horreur ! s'écria Kiba

-L'éclate totale ! renchérit Ino, euphorique

-Un truc de bouseux... murmura Shikamaru, qui se prit un coup magistral sur la tête pas la blonde à côté de lui.

-Et on doit faire quoi au juste ? demanda Naruto

-Se déguiser !

-Se maquiller !

-Etre laid à en faire peur...

-Et avoir l'air con. Dit le surdoué, qui se prit une deuxieme gifle

-Mais j'y connais rien moi ! fit Naruto d'une voix plaintive

-Eh bien ! Demain c'est Samedi, on ira tous ensemble en ville. On t'aidera ! fit la rosée en souriant. »

Elle ponctua alors ses paroles d'un clin d'œil et le blond se contenta de lui répondre avec un sourire...

Le lendemain le blond se réveilla à l'aube. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il stressait un peu à l'idée de faire du « shopping ». Il se dépêtra de ses couvertures, torse nu et en short, il se glissa jusque devant la baie vitrée de sa chambre, tirant au passage une chaise pour s'asseoir face au paysage.

Celui-ci semblait irréel dans la semi pénombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. C'est alors qu'un mouvement sur sa droite le fit sursauter, il tourna la tête. C'était le lit de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait bougé dans son sommeil et se trouvait maintenant penché sur le côté, une main sous sa tête. Les mèches brunes qui encadraient habituellement son visage, éparpillées sur l'oreiller. Son visage semblait plus détendu dans les limbes de ses rêves.

« Putain qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond ».

Il s'approcha du lit, toujours assis sur sa chaise et regarda l'endormi.

Il se mit alors à penser à ce mois passé. Ses deux coéquipiers avaient beaucoup progressé depuis le début de leurs entraînements mais lui n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre progrès. Dès que la magie s'insinuait en lui, qu'il en prenait conscience alors une sorte de barrière invisible se formait dans son esprit et tout don magique s'évanouissait. Il n'était plus capable de faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite brise. Ca le désespérait mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Son professeur le soutenait comme il pouvait, mais quelque chose coinçait et il ne savait où.

Son regard se reporta sur le brun et sa main s'approcha de son visage. Une ou deux mèches lui barraient le front et il les repoussa légèrement. Cela chatouilla un peu le brun qui fronça le nez et se tortilla un peu. Il se remit en place et un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Naruto en fut tellement choqué qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau que le visage de ce brun magnifique, souriant, couché dans son lit, éclairé doucement par la lumière naissante de l'aube.

« Mais à quoi je pense bon sang ? S'insurgea Naruto dans son esprit. C'est un mec ! Un mec ! J'suis censé fantasmer sur Sakura, Ino ou une autre de ces filles ! Pas sur un mec ! Raaah !!! »

Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose. Il se remit alors à penser à la journée boutiques qu'il allait passer. Les filles allaient sûrement l'entraîner dans tous les magasins environnants. Il se souvenait que sa tante avait tenté de lui faire subir cette séance de torture une fois dans son enfance, mais il l'avait mordu au poignet et s'était enfuis rapidement. Ainsi il n'avait jamais pu voir une ville, son oncle l'ayant privé de cette joie après l'incident avec sa femme. Tant pis que s'était dit le blond à cette époque. Oui tant pis peut être, mais aujourd'hui il allait devoir se débrouiller dans un monde inconnu.

« Boarf ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça... »

Il soupira et retourna dans son lit pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Qu'il ne trouva pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, sur les coups de neuf heures, il entendit Neji qui se levait, il feignit alors d'avoir bien dormis, comme si lui aussi venait de se lever. Il s'habilla rapidement, tenta vainement de se coiffer et sortis à la suite du brun aux yeux nacrés, dans le couloir pour aller manger au réfectoire. La journée s'annonçait chargée.

Et en effet... Plus tard dans la journée, vers midi, les filles décidèrent de partir enfin pour le centre ville. Il fallait trouver maintenant, dans la semaine ils n'auraient plus le temps. Ils prirent donc le bus et c'est dans un joyeux vacarme sous les cris cacophoniques des élèves, censés être un chant mélodieux, qu'ils arrivèrent en ville. C'était une grande cité, de verre et de béton, formant des arcs aux voûtes fleuries et lumineuses. Le ciel et ses nuages se reflétaient dans la surface miroir des grands immeubles, en un panel de couleur rappelant l'arc en ciel. Tout semblait léger mais d'une solidité qu'on ne niait point. Il y avait des coins d'eaux, des parcs, des bancs et différentes personnes marchaient dans ce lieu féerique. Leurs styles étaient pour le moins décalés mais dans une sorte de différence commune même si chaque être était unique. (Euh j'suis pas sûre de bien me faire comprendre là.)

Les boutiques et autres quincailleries étaient alignées de chaque côté des ruelles, formant des angles ou de grands bâtiments plutôt étrangement construits. Certains n'étaient même pas réalisables normalement, ils auraient dût s'écrouler depuis bien longtemps.

Naruto ne s'était pas trompé. A peine avait il posé un pied sur le sol que les filles l'entraînèrent par le bras, dans les dédales de rues et de magasins. Entrant ici ou là pour choisir. Il y avait de tout, des manteaux de toutes les couleurs, des pantalons de tous les styles, des accessoires fantaisistes ou sombres, des chapeaux multicolores, des vestes, t-shirts, chemises flamboyants... Naruto vit passer sur son corps une multitude de vêtements qu'avaient choisis ses amies. Il n'était pas le seul à subir ça, la plupart des garçons avec lui y passèrent aussi. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après midi, alors qu'il essayait une énième tenue qu'il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé la bonne. En effet les filles étaient restées ébahies devant lui, la langue légèrement pendante, les yeux brillants.

« Ca !!! C'est ça qu'il te faut !!!! Tu vas faire un malheur !!! s'écrièrent elles. »

Naruto eut légèrement peur devant cet enthousiasme débordant mais sourit gentiment et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Oui il était parfait. Pour une fois.

Ils rentrèrent à l'école. Fatigués mais heureux. Ils avaient tous trouvé une tenue et Naruto s'était même trouvé des vêtements « normaux », à porter au lycée. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Les vêtements traditionnels faisaient un peu ringard. La loi d'or dans cette école : se démarquer par-dessus tout des autres. C'était chose faite. Du moins du côté vestimentaire. Il avait maintenant une panoplie de jeans troués, épinglés d'un peu partout, des débardeurs plutôt dans les tons blancs, un bandeau de tissu orange autour du cou et une veste en cuir clair. De nombreux bandages ornaient sa main droite remontant le long du bras et de grosses chaussures noires à ses pieds, accompagnés sa tenue « légèrement » hors norme. Il en avait profité pour se faire percer un peu partout. Un à la langue ornait d'une boule onyx et trois anneaux à son oreille gauche accompagnés de piques dans les tons bleus. Ses cheveux blonds avaient pris un sacré coup lors de cette après midi, alors que le soleil tapait fort, certaines mèches avaient blanchies et retombaient sur ses yeux. Maintenant il avait envie d'un tatouage, mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire et surtout où. Il avait bien une idée mais il préférait y réfléchir plus longuement.

Il se trouvait plutôt banal mais au moins il avait fait un effort côté style. Personne ne pourrait lui dire qu'il était dans la normalité. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se trimballait comme ça dans son lycée. Il faisait doucement passer la boule de son piercing sur la lèvre en réfléchissant. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa tenue pour la soirée d'Halloween, il se souvenait que Tsunade avait parlé d'un bal.

« Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir danser ? se demanda t-il à haute voix

-Bien sûr mon chou... »

C'était une voix douce qui s'était faite entendre et une brune pulpeuse apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval et portait maintenant un jean délavé et un haut au décolleté vertigineux. Ses talons aiguilles semblaient la faire flotter en l'air et elle marchait d'un pas nonchalant comme si elle eut porté une paire de basket trouée.

Kyuubi...

« Tu es jolie aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer le blond

-Merci. Ca sous entends que je suis moche d'habitude mais bon au moins tu as fait un effort côté vocabulaire. Je ne suis pas « bandante » pour une fois.

-Mais non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu es très belle aussi d'habitude mais là tu es encore mieux !

-Mouai ... Bon tu disais ? Ah oui ... Danser hein ? Tu ne sais pas je paris ?

-Danser ... arf ! En effet je ne sais pas. A quoi bon m'escrimait à me trouver une tenue si je ne suis même pas foutu de me débrouiller sur une piste de danse ?

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux...

-Toi ? Tu sais danser ? fit le blond, légèrement moqueur »

Elle s'approcha de lui et glissa à son oreille :

« Tu veux que je te montre ? Je suis très douée pour toutes les sortes de danses... »

Le blond frissonna légèrement et se tourna vers elle.

« Je veux bien prendre des cours... avec une si charmante professeur... qui pourrait résister »

La démone se mit à rire et se plaça face à lui. Commença alors la séance de danse. Naruto était plutôt maladroit, marchant parfois sur les pieds de la jeune femme, mais il apprenait vite et faisait de moins en moins d'erreurs... Le temps passa alors... lentement.

Plusieurs jours ont passé, et nous étions le jour J du bal. Naruto était plutôt inquiet. Il avait certes appris toutes les danses que lui avaient enseigné Kyuubi, il avait aussi regardé sa tenue, (pire qu'une fille) il stressait toujours. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il lui fallait une cavalière pour le bal. Et lui comme un crétin il n'en avait pas. Il avait tout bonnement oublié. Entre ses cours avec Kakashi, et l'autre sexy de Sasuke, les cours de danse avec Kyuu et ses heures de sommeil obligatoires, il n'avait eu le temps de demander à personne. En deux trois mouvements toutes les filles étaient prises et il se retrouvait tout seul. Enfin toutes... Kyuubi choisis ce moment là pour entrer dans la chambre.

« J'ai sentis ton stress. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit elle »

Il se tourna vers elle et il eu alors l'illumination de l'année. Kyuubi ! Mais oui ! C'est une fille ! Et en plus sa démone ! Elle ne tenterait pas de le violer ! Quoique ... Il fallait lui demander ! Pas de le violer non ! De devenir sa cavalière pour la soirée. Il s'approcha d'elle et se rendit compte que c'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne le pensait à la base. Il se tortilla légèrement sur lui-même puis finit par se lancer : « Dit Kyuu ... tu ... tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un pour la fête ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi je suis invitée ?

-Bin oui ...

-Mais je n'ai personne avec qui y aller moi ...

-Justement ... je ... enfin tu ... nous... enfin tu comprends ... euh ... tuveuxbienêtremacavalièrepourlebaldecesoir ?

-Hein ? J'ai rien compris.

-Bon. »

Naruto respira un grand coup et se mit alors à parler très rapidement : « Il se trouve que ce soir je n'ai pas de cavalière non plus. Tu n'as pas de cavalier. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble. Vu que t'es censée être ma petite amie, ça serait bien non ?

-Je suis la roue de secours c'est ça ... soupira t- elle, blasée.

-Non ! Tu es très belle et je serais vraiment enchanté d'aller à cette soirée tout les deux.

-Manipulateur !!! Tss me fait pas ces yeux là ... Bon d'accord, d'accord... J'accepte. Laisse moi le temps de me changer. On se retrouve au dîner ?

-Oui ! »

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et elle soupira encore, sortant de la chambre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se faire beau pour sa si exceptionnelle cavalière et si précieuse amie. Et puis aussi pour Sasuke avouons le.

Tout le monde était respectivement dans leurs chambres, faisant les derniers préparatifs pour être parfait à cette première soirée de l'année. Naruto enfilait ses derniers accessoires puis releva la tête vers ses colocataires de chambres. Son regard passa sur Neji en maître samouraï avec ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, et son long kimono noir et blanc, orné d'un sabre dans son fourreau, accroché à la ceinture. Puis il passa sur Shino qui portait une longue cape noire, ressemblant légèrement à la Faucheuse. Ou à un prêtre complètement cinglé, faisant partie de ces multitudes de sectes étranges et bizarroïdes où on coupait les troisièmes pattes des canards boiteux en offrande au dieu des Lilliputiens.

_(Mh ignorez cette phrase il minuit cinquante j'suis un peu fatiguée.)_ En tout cas il était vrai qu'il faisait légèrement flipper. Même beaucoup d'ailleurs. Puis son regard passa sur Sasuke dont il ne voyait que le derrière car celui-ci était penché sur son lit. Il se releva enfin et Naruto put enfin voir le costume qu'il abhorrait et qu'il n'avait pu voir au moment de la journée de shopping. Il failli tomber sous l'émotion.

Le brun avait son habituelle coupe de cheveux en piques mais cette fois il portait un chapeau haut de forme, orné d'un bandeau avec deux cartes coincées entre le bandeau et le chapeau. Ce haut de forme était penché de telle manière qu'il cachait légèrement le visage du brun. Visage où trônait un loup noir brodé de fil bleuté qui étincelait à la lumière de la lampe. La peau était plus blanche que jamais, rehaussée par la couleur noire des accessoires. Si l'ont descendait le long du cou, on voyait qu'il portait une chaînette argentée brillante. Son torse était couvert d'une sorte de haut en tissu résille avec une veste queue de pie en tissu noir, dans une des poches sur le haut de son torse, on y trouvait une rose blanche. Il portait un pantalon serré aux cuisses et légèrement évasé au niveau des mollets, toujours noir. Son bas se complétait par des chaînes à sa taille qui attiraient l'attention sur la finesse de ses hanches. Sa tenue se complétait enfin par une paire de baskets noires qui ne contrastaient que légèrement avec la classe du reste de ses vêtements. Il resté simple tout en étant d'un parfait éblouissant. Il serait le magicien de cette soirée, prouvé par le paquet de cartes qui dépassait de la poche gauche de son pantalon.

Naruto était bouche bée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau et se demandait comment un être humain pouvait autant suinté la luxure et le désir rien que dans un jean, une veste et une paire de basket. Il se mit alors à faire des hypothèses dans sa tête, comme quoi Sasuke n'était pas humain, qu'il devait venir d'une autre planète pour être aussi beau, ou alors que des scientifiques l'avaient fabriqués de toute pièce pour qu'il séduise les malheureux et pauvres humains, si normaux, comme le blond.

Finalement il se reprit mais ne manqua pas de voir le sourire narquois qui trônait sur les lèvres du traître à la peau laiteuse. « Pas possible d'être aussi canon moi j'dis. » Naruto partis dans les douches communes et se regarda dans la glace. Il avait fait du bon boulot côté apparence quand même. Il pourrait presque arriver à la cheville du brun de sa chambre. Avec ses cheveux retombant gracilement autour de son visage, ses yeux bleus rehaussés par un coup de crayon noir. Sa tenue était simple. Il portait une chemise noire, ouverte au niveau du torse. Il avait aussi une longue veste de cuir noir qui remontait le col autour de sa mâchoire, ornée de chaînes dans le milieu du dos comme un corset. Son pantalon noir était pigmenté au niveau des boutons, par des petites pierres étincelantes blanches, le jean était serré jusqu'en bas, moulant ses formes et il portait de grosses bottes de motards dans lesquelles était rentré le pantalon. Son collier bleuté apparaissait au creux de sa gorge, bien distinct parmi la noirceur de ses vêtements. Il souria à son reflet et découvrit ainsi son sourire pointu. Il serait un vampire pour cette soirée. Un vampire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy. Mais il n'avait pas idée du charme et de le sex appeal qu'il dégageait. Il était beau. Aussi beau que Sasuke, mais il n'en prendrait sûrement jamais conscience.

Il devait rejoindre Kyuu dans le couloir avant le réfectoire qui avait été décoré pour la fête d'ailleurs. Il avait rendez vous dans ... dix minutes ! Il se mit en route. Autant ne pas arriver en retard. Il arriva devant la porte et se mit à attendre. Un claquement sur le sol lui indiqua que sa compagne arrivait. Il regardait à ce moment là le sol et quand il entendit un toussotement il redressa soudainement la tête. Elle était là et magnifique en plus.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en queue de cheval haute, sur laquelle était posé un chapeau de sorcière noire, avec des pigments rouges. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux de noirs, du crayon et du mascara mais avait surtout misé sur sa bouche qu'elle avait mise en rouge pétant. Sa peau aussi laiteuse que celle de Sasuke paraissait translucide. Autour de son cou était posée une rivière de diamant écarlate avec un rubis énorme et rouge sang qui trônait au centre de ses seins. Sa robe noire était maintenue au niveau des épaules, les bretelles de tissus positionnées sur les bras, sa poitrine étant soutenue par un corset noir avec au centre un long trait de dentelles rouges. La robe descendait jusqu'au niveau des genoux, se terminant par une doublure de dentelle écarlate. Un entrelacs compliqué de chaînettes argentées orné sa taille et à chaque courbe descendante un rubis rouge plus petit que celui du collier, était posé au centre des chaînes. Des bottines de cuir noir, pointues et doublées de fourrures, donnaient à son allure un certain aspect sournois, terminaient ses longues jambes blanches et douces. Elle s'approcha de son cavalier blond et lui secoua les joues pour le faire revenir sur Terre.

« Hé ho arrête de me matter comme ça, aller on va manger. »

Le blond se secoua et poussa la porte du réfectoire. Débuta alors la soirée...


	10. Chapter 10

_En fait je l'avoue, j'ai eu pitié. :D Nan je déconne, j'ai relu mon histoire et ça m'a donné envie de la continuer... Quand je pense qu'un an a passé depuis le début de cette aventure . Et que j'ai larvé comme une vieille limace , parce que je suis trop feignante, pire que Naruto, et qu'entre temps j'ai eu beaucoup d'histoires . (De coeur notamment, mais j'vais pas vous raconter ma vie. ) Bon je vais tenter de reprendre le fil de ce que je racontais, meme si j'ai oublié le but définitif auquel je voulais arriver. Alors où en étions nous? Ah oui , la soirée d'Halloween..._

C'était absolument magnifique ce qui c'était passé dans le réfectoire. Cette salle au plafond haut avait été chargée de citrouilles démoniaques, aux sourires pointus et aux yeux illuminés par les bougies flamboyantes. On pouvait apercevoir aussi des centaines de chauve souris qui planaient dans le ciel de pierre, d'ailleurs à celui ci était appliqué un décor de nuit noire, illuminé par la blancheur immaculée de la lune et des pigments des étoiles . Un halo rougeâtre entourait le satellite terrien, Naruto se souvenait que petit Iruka lui racontait la légende de cette lumière sanguine.

_"C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme éperdument amoureuse de son mari. Ils se sont rencontrés pendant leurs études, et on finit par vivre ensemble. Mais l'homme est arrogant, égoïste et impitoyable. Jamais un mot de tendresse envers elle, jamais une caresse si ce n'est durement l'acte sexuel, jamais de paroles douces. Elle ne connais de lui que cette allure froide et distante qu'il avait toujours eu. Mais elle s'en fiche, parce qu'elle l'aime. Elle sait qu'au fond de lui , il est bon. Que ses yeux sourient parfois quand personne n'y fait attention. Et puis il n'a jamais levé la main sur elle, c'est qu'il doit la respecter un minimum. La famille de la jeune femme déteste son mari. C'est compréhensible, quand on ne voit d'un gendre que sa facette mauvaise . Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que l'homme essaie, il essaie de changer. Il aimerait rendre heureuse sa femme. Il aimerait la savoir épanouie avec lui. _

_Mais la famille tente de les séparer. Mettant dans la tête de la jeune femme des sottises, comme lesquelles il la tromperait, aurait des enfants à droite et à gauche. Et elle finit par douter, il commence à rentrer tard. A ne pas dire pourquoi, et elle se pose des questions. Et la tristesse l'envahit, plus les jours passent plus elle s'affaiblit. Il la regarde sombrer, sans très bien savoir pourquoi. Elle pleure souvent , un peu trop souvent. Un soir, il rentre encore plus tard que les autres soirs._

_Il arrive à leur appartement, prends sa clef et ouvre la porte. Il fait noir, et un courant d'air glacé frôle sa peau. Une odeur étrange semble se balader dans le lieu. Il l'appelle, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Avance, allume la lumière. Il est inquiet. Qu'a t il bien pu se passer? C'est alors qu'il l'aperçoit. Par terre,appuyée contre le canapé qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à choisir. Sa peau est blafarde, et sa main gauche repose sur le sol. Il ne voit que ce liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoule de son poignet. Il crie, court vert elle, tombe à genoux et jette le bouquet de roses qu'il tenait à la main. Supplie, la soulève, cherche son pouls, sa respiration. Les larmes franchissent ses paupières. "Reviens je t'en supplie." Elle ne réagit pas, déjà partie, la tristesse et la peur l'ayant emportée. Si elle avait su la vérité, peut être n'aurait elle jamais agis ainsi. Si elle avait su que chaque soir, l'amant tant désiré allait à des réunions pour l'aider à changer, à s'ouvrir un peu plus à sa bien aimée, peut être aurait elle sourit... Et non faiblit. Il s'en veut, regrette. Mais il n'a jamais pu lui avouer, il voulait lui faire la surprise. L'emmener en voyage._

_Le temps a passé. L'homme s'est encore plus renfermé. La famille de la défunte l'accuse jour après jour de l'avoir tuée. Lui envoyant des lettres, des courriers de menaces, le trainant en justice. Il se laisse périr. Il s'enfonce dans la morosité, ne voyant plus personne. Regrettant toujours de n'avoir jamais su dire à cette femme à quel point il l'aimait. On raconte que l'immeuble où ils vivaient a été détruit, mais que si l'on passe dans l'ancien quartier on peut entendre les pas de l'homme tournant en rond et les plaintes de la femme qui ne saura jamais la vérité. Depuis, certain soir quand une femme pleure, où qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important et de décisif dans la vie de quelqu'un, du sang est jeté sur la lune pour rappeler que si l'homme avait agi plus tôt il aurait pu éviter une mort dramatique."_

Alors ce soir là, allait il arriver quelque chose d'important? Quand ? Où ? Comment? Naruto n'en savait strictement rien, et il se disait que lui qui n'avait jamais cru au destin n'allait pas commencer ce soir là. Il prit la main de Kyuubi dans la sienne , l'entraînant à travers les tables recouvertes de nappes noires parsemées de pétales rouges et de couvert d'argent. L'ambiance était vraiment glauque. On avait l'impression d'avoir aterri dans un vieux film de vampire des années 70-80 style Dracula. Il s'approcha d'une des tables où il avait aperçu une chevelure rose . C'était effectivement Sakura, assise à une table d'environ une quinzaine de places où les autres avec déjà commencé à s'installer. La jeune fille était ce soir là vêtue d'une robe longue noire et mauve, de longues manches laissaient entrevoir des mains blanches aux ongles longs et pointus. Elle avait fortement insisté pour rendre sa peau aussi laiteuse et pâle que celle d'un cadavre. Ses cheveux lissés tombaient gracieusement de chaque côté de son visage, laissant apparaitre une chaine d'argent ornée d'un rubis au creux de sa gorge. Les voyant arriver, elle leur sourit et Naruto comprit enfin son costume en voyant les canines pointues que son sourire étincelant dévoilait. Ils avaient tous décidé d'être en vampire ce soir? Non heureusement.

En effet, le blondinet aperçut une Ino en sorcière blanche, une Hinata en dame de la haute société mais à moitié morte vu la paleur de sa peau et les contrastes violacés qui ornaient sa peau, de plus elle portait une vilaine coupure au niveau du cou, comme si on l'avait égorgée. Il comptabilisa en tout un loup garou, deux mortes vivantes et un pirate à crochet. Le plus impressionnant était surement Gaara , le frère de Temari que Naruto avait rencontré peu de temps après les autres, il portait ce soir là un pantalon fluide couleur sable, et son torse fin était couvert de bandages plus ou moins défaits, rafistolés allant jusqu'à couvrir son visage et ses mains. Il portait à ses pieds des sandalettes de couleur semblable à son pantalon.

"T'es un zombie c'est ça? demanda Naruto.

- Ouai. répondit le rouquin."

Il n'était pas très bavard comme personnage, à chaque fois qu'il parlait c'etait toujours dans un but bien précis, n'allant pas par quatre chemins. La soirée semblait bien partie. Il régnait dans la salle comme une atmosphère surchauffée. Après plusieurs semaines de cours intensifs, où chacun avait pu se donner à fond dans l'apprentissage et la maîtrise de leurs dons personnels, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se lâcher. La directrice leur avait promis une soirée après le repas d'Halloween. Naruto craignait le pire. Kyuubi lui serra doucement la main, tentant par se geste de le détendre. La légère pression des doigts fins le fit revenir sur Terre et il sourit à la jeune femme. "Ne t'inquiète pas." lui chuchota t il à l'oreille. Ils s'assirent, l'un à côté de l'autre, la main de Naruto autour de la taille de sa démone, comme pour garder un contact avec la réalité. En face de lui se trouvait son pire cauchemar. Sasuke. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il s'assoit en face de lui? Était ce pour le défier? Naruto secoua sa tête, comme pour chasser un insecte trop bruyant. C'est alors que le silence se fit. Tout le monde s'était assis mais Tsunade s'était levée.

Ce soir là elle portait un kimono japonais, dans les tons noirs et rouges, largement ouvert sur sa poitrine généreuse. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une coiffure simple, composée d'un chignon haut et de quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant ici et là. Un diadème rouge sang orné sa chevelure, mettant en valeur son visage pâle et son maquillage dans les tons noirs et rouges. Elle laissa errer son regard sur la salle , puis ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler :

"Bienvenue à toutes et à tous à cette soirée d'Halloween. Elle risque d'être riche en surprise, et j'espère que vous vous amuserez... Et maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit. "

Tout le monde applaudit, et l'on vit arriver des plats descendant du ciel comme portés par une brise. Ils atterrirent sur les tables mises en place, et chaque personne se mit alors à manger avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde sauf Ino qui regardait son assiette avec un air suspect :

"C'est moi où on dirait de la cervelle d'humain?

- Justement. Si ça en est réellement , tu devrais peut être en manger. On sait jamais, ça pourrait compléter la partie manquante du tien... répliqua Kiba."

Le coup magistral qu'il se reçut derriere la tête le dissuada le reste de la soirée de faire des vannes sur ses compagnons. Mais Ino finit tout de même par manger le plat, et il n'y eut plus de protestations quant à la nourriture, juste quelques blagues parfois. Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées, il mangeait distraitement ses frites rouges. Il se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer après le dîner. La musique serait elle de la valse ou quelque chose de plus récent? De toute façon il n'en savait rien, il n'était pas très renseigné côté musique, devant depuis tout petit écouter les opéras que son oncle chérissait tant. Le dîner se déroula donc dans une atmosphère paisible, joyeuse même . Au bout de quelques temps, ils eurent enfin fini le dessert - une sorte de gelée étrange avec la couleur du sang et peut être même le goût - et sur ordre de Tsunade , ils se levèrent , reculèrent leurs chaises et observèrent alors celles ci monter avec les tables pour aller se balader on ne sait où dans l'école.

"Ils les rangent. dit Sakura

- Merci je crois qu'on l'avait pas remarqué tout seul . ricana Ino.

-Oh toi la ferme.

- Comment ça, la ferme? riposta Ino en commençant à s'énerver.

- Du calme les filles... on est là pour passer une bonne soirée... raisonna doucement Choji

- Galèèèèère."

Il restait malgré tout quelques chaises survivantes pour permettre aux gens de s'asseoir et elles furent rapidement assaillies par les élèves. C'est alors que s'éleva une musique douce, sur des accords de guitare dans le fond de la salle. Une scène était apparue et l'on voyait monter un jeune homme armé de sa guitare. Il fit un sourire à la salle et se reconcentra sur les cordes.

"Mais c'est... c'est... les Black Sheep ! hurla Sakura

- Qui ça? demanda Naruto"

Mais elle s'était déjà précipitée vers la scène, suivie de près par Ino et quelques garçons. Le blondinet se tourna vers sa compagne, celle ci haussa les épaules. Ca s'annonçait mal tout ça.

_"Super ... "_


	11. Chapter 11

La musique des fameux Black Sheep n'etait autre que du rock pur et dur dont les riffs de guitare et de basse donnaient aux chansons un aspect que Naruto décrivait mentalement comme ... sexuels. Un batteur , un deuxieme guitariste et un bassiste accompagnaient donc le premier guitariste monté sur scène qui n'était autre que le chanteur. Naruto sentait pulser les coups de la batterie dans tout son corps. Il aimait bien. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sakura s'était précipité vers la scène accompagnée des autres.

Mais lui n'était décidément pas fait pour danser. Il ne voyait pas l'interêt de se trémousser en criant, gloussant comme le faisait les autres. Il regardait Kyuubi , qui était partie rejoindre les personnes dansant. Elle semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle, sautant sur place en acclamant le chanteur. D'ailleurs parlons en de ce fameux chanteur ... Il avait très bien remarqué les jolies demoiselles qui piaillaient devant sa scène, et il fit à maintes reprises des allusions vaseuses les accompagnant de clin d'oeil qui apparemment se dirigeaient principalement vers Kyuu, vu son rougissement prononcé. Naruto riait dans sa barbe de la voir si sensible à un bellâtre pareil. C'est alors qu'il surprit le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Il était assis lui aussi un peu plus loin à sa gauche. Le brun fixait le blondinet , aucune expression apparente sur ses traits fins. "Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de rigoler maintenant? " marmonna Naruto en se tortillant sur sa chaise dans un mélange de gêne et d'exaspération.

Pourquoi avait il fallu que le brun s'asseye _aussi _au lieu d'aller danser _comme toute personne normale _avec ses amis? Enfin si on y réfléchissait, imaginer le froid et imperturbable Sasuke se trémoussant sur la piste ... Il y avait un certain aspect comique. Naruto hésitait entre l'imaginer bougeant sur place, les bras pliés au niveau de son ventre , faisant des petits mouvement de droite à gauche , les pieds collés au sol ou en rockeur endiablé, faisant des figures compliquées et des mouvements de bras mimant une guitare invisible mais bien trop grands pour être réalistes, et bien sûr il finirait par tomber à force de gigoter. Le jeune homme finit par ne plus tenir alors que l'image du brun les fesses sur le sol ébahi s'imposait à lui , il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, le regard noir toujours posé sur sa personne. Il tentait desespéremment de reprendre son souffle, essayant de penser à autre chose comme à une loutre ou un animal du même style. Mais cela n'aidait pas réellement. Il finit tout de même par se calmer , des larmes de rire ruisselant sur son visage rougis et le ventre noué d'avoir tant ris.

Il releva les yeux , se les essuyant comme il pouvait, et plongea dans un océan d'hostilité.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles, crétin? " lança son voisin de chaise

Naruto le fixa, légèrement surpris... _"Depuis quand s'est il rapproché de moi?" _Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte que le brun avait changé de place tellement il était pris par ses pensées . Il se mit alors à rougir profondément sous le regard inquisiteur du brun, tout comme l'avait fait Kyuubi quelques instants auparavant face au chanteur . Si elle était sensible à un musicien charmeur, lui était sensible à un crétin froid et arrogant. La vie était elle donc si injuste? Il remarqua alors le sourire légèrement moqueur de son vis à vis.

"Qu'est ce que t'as à sourire comme ça , crétin? lui demanda t il

- C'est moi qui ai posé la première question, abruti . répondit simplement Sasuke

- Je n'ai plus le droit de rire maintenant?

- Je n'ai plus le droit de sourire? répliqua le brun

- Pas de cette manière là. lança Naruto

- Alors toi ne rigole pas de cette manière là, j'ai la sensation désagréable que tu te moquais de moi. répondit sur le même ton Sasuke.

- Eh bien, tu te trompes. mentit effrontément le blond. "

Sasuke le fixa, aucune émotion ne filtrant à travers son visage. Il finit par se détourner , lachant un léger "hn." indifférent. Naruto poussa un soupir. N'auraient ils donc jamais une discussion qui ne flirte pas avec la dispute puérile?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Kakashi, son maître de classe, s'approchait de lui. Il semblait être légèrement embarassé , triturant son masque avec nervosité.

"Naruto , je peux te parler un instant? lui demanda t il

- Oui qu'est ce qu'il se passe? s'enquit alors son élève

- Viens éloignons nous. "

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke, qui haussa des épaules , signe qu'il ne savait rien. Le blond suivit alors l'argenté un peu plus loin.

"Ecoute Naruto... On vient de recevoir un coup de téléphone.

- C'est grave? s'enquit le jeune homme

-C'est à propos d'un certain Iruka, il prétends être ton parrain... hésita alors Kakashi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria Naruto

- Apparemment il aurait été renvoyé de ton ancien domicile...

_- Renvoyé?"_


End file.
